Cuando el Amor no es Locura
by Lilianly Ardley
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento puro, unico , sincero y genuino que aveces se encuentra en la persona menos pensada . El era un hombre leal ,noble, seguro de si mismo, comprometido con sus ideales. Ella una chica con metas para su futuro ,espontanea ,divertida, y decidida, el destino cruzará sus caminos con un sólo propósito conocer el amor! ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 11!
1. Capìtulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

La luz de la mañana alumbraba sin dificultad los jardines de la hermosa casa anunciando con ellos el comienzo de un nuevo día. Para Elizabeth seria su último día de universidad y el ultimo de ver a sus amigos juntos era algo triste y alegre porque también tendría que comenzar a abrir un camino que ella recorrerá logrando sus metas a futuro La joven se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto talvès en sueño profundo ya que no escucho el despertador

_Elizabeth... ya levántate - Ordenaba su madre tocando la puerta

_Por Dios madre aún es temprano- Respondió

_Pero hija es tu ultima día en la universidad y ya van a ser las 8 de la mañana por favor levántate.

_Mama por favor 5 minutos...Te lo ruego - Respondió todo adormilada

_Elizabeth!...Elizabeth...! levántate ya por favor niña baja rápido a desayunar no vuelvo a mencionarlo - asevero la madre

_Aishhh ni porque es mi último día de universidad puedo dormir placenteramente, tendré que levantarme - diciendo eso se bajó de la cama y claro con el pie derecho

Elizabeth era una joven de tez blanca como su madre, ojos color avellana igual a los de su madre, cabello largo castaño a sus 21 años podía presumir tener una figura esbelta y delicada aunque de adolescente haya sido gordita pero muy bien agraciada, el pasar de la adolescencia a la juventud la favoreció mucho.

Simplemente se vistió con unos jeans a azules oscuros y un polo que decía I LOVE BABY muy autentico claro , unos zapatos cerrados pero femeninos , se dirigió al comedor donde ya los esperaban su padre Héctor y su madre Naomi y claro su hermano Michael , él era un joven muy apuesto decididamente parecido a su padre con ojos verdes , cabellera castaña , cuerpo bien tonificado , alto, nada parecido a su hermana era más baja.

_Buenos días papá - saludo acercándose a su padre depositándole un beso en la mejilla

_Buenos días mamá - haciendo lo mismo y su mama respondiéndole el saludo.

_Buenos días monstruo – sonriéndole a su hermano.

_Lo mismo digo enana - le devolvió el saludo su hermano con una gran sonrisa

La familia PICASSO BAIOCHI era una familia de descendencia española por el padre e italiana por la madre que residía en Perú por asuntos de trabajo y negocios ya que eran dueños de hoteles y restaurantes muy prestigiosos en lugares de la capital donde solo gente pudiente podría tener acceso. El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún percance fue muy ameno entre conversaciones.

_Bueno hija hoy es tu ultima día en la universidad así que aprovéchalo... ¿Entendido? ...yo me tengo que retirar el trabajo me llama… Regreso en la noche como siempre - dirigiéndose a su esposa y posándole un beso tierno en los labios.

_No te preocupes papá lo hare - dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Bueno yo también me voy papá tengo que visitar a Casidy sus padres quieren verme – miró suplicante a su padre - ¿Podría tomar el carro deportivo?... tú sabes buena presencia - Sonriéndole a su padre.

_Claro solo lleva a tu hermana primero - Mirando de reojo a su hija.

_No papá cómo crees prefiero ir en burro que con este troglodita - Miro a su hermano con mirada reprochadora.

_Y ¿Ahora qué hiciste? - Lo miro su padre seriamente.

_Yo nada solo no me gusta que coquetee - Guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

_Eres imposible - se dirigió Elizabeth a la puerta.

_Bueno yo la llevo papá no te preocupes – dijo Michael le diò un último sorbo a su café y salió detrás de su hermana.

_Hasta luego los quiero – dijo Naomi alzando la voz, al perderlos de vista.

_Ay en serio no entiendo a estos muchachos - Dijo el padre moviendo la cabeza Ya cariño con jóvenes... Se les pasa... más bien apúrate que se te hace tarde - dijo su esposa.

_Si ya veo adiós te amo - dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Elizabeth llego sin contratiempo y sin molestias de su hermano a la universidad "Salomón Barnechea" prestigiosa universidad privada. Se dirigió a su salón y encontró a sus 4 mejores amigas ahí juntas conversando talvès de chicos o de estudios… la primera opción era la más acertada.

_ Hola chicas - saludo Elizabeth efusivamente.

_Hola Elizabeth… hay amiga el ultimo día y en serio voy a extrañar a todos - dijo Elena, una chica de estatura 1.70, tez clara, ojos café claro, cabello color rojizo y contorneada figura.

_Hola Ely - Contesto Patty , ella era como una hermana para Elizabeth desde adolescente siempre estuvieron juntas compartiendo secretos y travesuras , ya que Paty era de Irlanda y por motivos de trabajo de su padre residía en Perú , ella era de cabello negro , usaba anteojos , ojos color café claro , de la estatura de Elizabeth y delicada figura .

_Hola querida - Contesto Anabel "Annie" de cariño, ella era de estatura 1.70 alta como Helena, de cabellos negro profundo, ojos azules , tez blanca con una figura sexy muy favorecedora.

_ Elizabeth ¿Qué tal? - Contesto Laya ella era de ojos verdes claros, cabello ondulado, tez trigueña tipo bronceada, figura exuberante y cabello rubio.

_Bueno chicas las entiendo yo también voy a extrañar a todos, pero es momento de que cada uno escoja su camino - Contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa sincera.

_En eso tienes razón mi padre quiere que ya empiece a laborar en su empresa en serio me tiene sofocada - Contesto Helena.

_Bueno chicas todo a su tiempo pero lo bueno que el viaje de graduación nos va relajar Wow...! De lo mejor - Expresó Layla.

_Si con eso de que nos vamos a Acapulco (México) en serio Wow! sí que nos lucimos - Expreso Paty.

_Bueno si nos relajaremos muy bien y ahora a prestar atención - dijo Elizabeth La profesora ingresó al salón y empezaron a charlar del aprendizaje obtenido con una última evaluación y así finalizando el día entre otras actividades.

_Bueno chicas yo ya me voy con eso del viaje no he alistado nada - dijo Elizabeth.

_No para nada querida ahora mismo nos vamos de compras tenemos que estrenar ropa nueva - dijo Helena toda sonriente

_Si si si...! Exactamente… Vamos - Dijo Paty emocionadísima Se dirigieron al centro comercial donde compraron desde accesorios del cabellos hasta zapatos nuevos y varios bikinis ya que sería Acapulco una hermoso lugar soleado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar "Miami " se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando amenamente después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

_Vamos hombre tienes que darte al menos un relajo - Dijo un joven de edad 25 años con una sonrisa muy pícara ojos color miel , cabello marrón claro , perfecta figura , alto, su nombre Archivald "Archie " para los amigos ellos eran de descendencia escocesa .

_Archí en serio no losé - dijo indeciso un joven rubio de unos 26 años, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules asemejados al cielo, rubio de cabellera un poco larga hasta los hombros , con un porte de príncipe , de una altura imponente , cuerpo increíblemente sexy "Un sueño de hombre" .

_Albert en serio no es nada malo vamos... a ver - Dijo revisando un folleto con destinos de viajes .El rubio solo lo miró esbozando una sonrisa.

_Ok mira esta que te parece Acapulco (México) sería increíble ¿No te parece? - dijo el castaño con una mirada y sonrisa alegre.

_Esta bien - Dando un suspiro como resignación.

_Bueno entonces voy a llamar para reservar el hotel y será por una semana ¿entendido? - Salió del despacho riéndose y rápido sin posibilidad de reclamo del rubio.

Ni modo haya vamos Acapulco - Dijo el rubio recostándose en su sillón y sin percibirlo esbozando una tierna sonrisa

Continuará….


	2. Capìtulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

Las chicas durante una tarde llena de compras así que solo compraron lo necesario y se dirigieron a la salida del Centro Comercial aunque a Helena no le agrado la cantidad.

_Listo suficiente con lo que hemos comprado... nos alcanzará para el mes entero - Decía Annie.

_Bueno en lo personal yo sigo pensando que nos faltaron cosas - Dijo Helena con aparente molestia

_Vamos Helena haya en Acapulco compraremos más ropa sino te es suficiente está - Responde Elizabeth señalando los paquetes de las compras.

_Esta bien Ely - respondió más comprensiva - Entonces nos vemos mañana no he arreglado absolutamente nada y la verdad con lo que tengo que hacer mejor me apuró.

_Si ya me imaginó con toda la ropa que llevarás - dijo Patty rodando los ojos

_Bueno si amiga estamos yendo allá a divertirnos a vacacionar, no a modelar - dijo Layla que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada

_Ay ya por dios no exageren y ya mejor cada quién a su casa ok...ya me tengo que ir no quiero llegar tarde así que me retiró - acercándose a las chicas y depositándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

_Bueno si nosotras también - dijeron Layla y Paty al mismo tiempo y haciendo lo mismo que Helena.

_Ok bye cuídense - dijeron Elizabeth y Annie, mientras las chicas se alejaban por distintos caminos .

_Annie y si vamos a tomar un Cappuccino no estoy tan apurada - dijo Elizabeth animada

_Si porque también se me antojo un Pie de limón - haciendo el gesto de saborear

_Annie y Elizabeth se dirigieron "Chocolet" una café ubicado en Larcomar un lugar muy concurrido, ingresaron y ambas hicieron sus pedidos.

_Y dime Elizabeth ya tienes planeado lo que harás en Acapulco - decía Annie con cierta mirada pícara.

_Claro Annie buscar al hombre de mi vida - y ambas se soltaron en risas.

_Ay Elizabeth - decía Annie entre risas - lo que dices.

_La verdad nose solo divertirme con ustedes, lo más sano posible, porque conociendo a Helena en capaz de recorrer todos los bares de Acapulco en una noche.

_Ay ni digas porque me apuntó - dijo Annie sonriendo.

_Ay no Annie te amarró y no te suelto - soltando ambas risas un poco fuertes.

Así la conversación transcurrió animosa entre las chicas pero llegó el turno de despedirse y dirigirse a sus casas.

En Miami dos jóvenes se alistaban para su próximo viaje no sin antes dejar todo los asuntos hechos concernientes a su trabajo en el Consorcio de hoteles "Ardley".

_En serio encontraste así a Eliza - decía un moreno con asombro reflejado en su rostro.

_Si y eso no fue todo se me insinuó descaradamente - respondió un rubio.

_Entonces Eliza es de temer - con el ceño fruncido pero de pronto llevándose la mano al mentón y frotándolo - pero no entiendo ¿cómo entró a tu departamento? - decía Archie enarcando una ceja.

_Cuando teníamos una relación, ella tenía la copia de la llave - respondió el rubio.

_Ahh... pues yo te recomendaría que cambies hasta la puerta - dijo Archie moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

_Si eso haré no quiero más problemas y luego tenerla que sacar de la forma menos amable - decía el rubio en tono sereno.

_Si es lo mejor... me voy a dar una ducha y luego a acostarme...te dejó descansa bien mañana nos espera una largo viaje - Archie se dirigió al cuarto de baño dejando a un Albert cansado .

_Si claro... eso haré porque contigo de compañero de viaje... no creó que descansé mucho - decía el rubio en tono divertido.

_Archie soltó una risa - Tu no sabes que estar conmigo es un privilegio así que agradece y además nos esperan hermosas mexicanas por conocer - Respondió

_Eso no lo dudo... cuando se te acabará lo casanova a ti

_No podría decirlo soy una rompe corazones incorregible - soltando ambos risas.

En la casa de Elizabeth no era tan diferente la situación porqué ni bien llegando a su casa corrió a su cuarto a arreglar todo lo necesario que iba a llevar en sus maletas , desde vestidos hasta bikinis .

_Soltando un suspiró - Creo que estoy exagerando es demasiado

_Si yo creo que es demasiado - dijo Michael asomándose por la puerta.

_La puerta es para tocar hermanito - dijo Elizabeth en tono molestó

_Oye está bien no te amargues solo pasaba por acá y te escuche hablar sola de pronto pensé que ya te habías vuelto loca - respondió en tono divertido

_Ha! tarado - respondió en un tono irritado.

_Esta bien no quiero pelear contigo y si te estabas diciendo que es mucho lo que llevas pues ...hermanita lleva lo que tu creas necesario son solo tres maletas está bien.

_Respondiendo pensativa - si gracias por tu consejo - dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

_Ya lo sé ¡y bueno también hacerte recordar que no lleves mucha ropa corta - soltando una carcajada.

_Entrecerrando los ojos - En serio cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy molestoso y odioso y chinchoso y pesado... hash y ya nose que más decirte

_Bueno puedo ser agradable, encantador, simpático y muy guapo - dijo son una sonrisa de lado.

_Hash...nose como te puede aguantar Casey pobre chica - poniendo rostro preocupado - no sabe a lo que se enfrenta al casarse contigo... Pero eso sí el día que te cases y te vayas de este casa ..Haré una fiesta de los más inolvidable... hasta que nadie quedé de pie - dijo sonriéndole.

_Claro - mirándola con cinismo - ¿Me invitarás supongo?

_Hash... ya vete - echándolo fuera del cuarto.

_Pero si soy el festejado - saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose el suyo riendo.

Pero que molestoso puede ser cuando se lo propone - pasándose las manos por el rostro y en un tono más calmado - ahora si a descansar para mañana viajar sin molestias Y diciendo eso Elizabeth se dirigió a su cuarto de baño a ducharse antes de dormir y luego a ponerse su pijama para luego acostarse en su cómoda cama.

La mañana siguiente se anunció y nuestras queridas chicas se levantaron con mucho entusiasmo y cada quién se dirigió al aeropuerto, acompañadas claro de sus padres.

_Ay hija prométeme que vas a llamarme ni bien llegues... ¿está bien? - decía Naomi a su hija Elizabeth.

_Claro madre no te preocupes ...estaré bien...se cuidarme ..eso lo sabes - guiñándole un ojo.

_Si hija...losé - dándole un fuerte abrazo.

_Cuídate mucho mi niña - decía Héctor dirigiéndose a su hija.

_Si papá lo haré - abrazando a su padre.

_Cuídate enana y... ya sabes usa zapato con taco alto.

_Pero tu sin molestar no vives... eh hombre... pero aún así te quiero mucho - abrazando efusivamente a su hermano.

_Yo... También... te voy a extrañar... No tendré a quién molestar - poniendo cara de decepción.

_Ya encontrarás a alguien - sonando animosa

En el mismo lugar se encontraban también Annie, Paty, Layla y Helena despidiéndose de sus familiares.

_Hija por favor diviértete sanamente... ¿de acuerdo? - decía la mamá de Helena.

_Si mamá sanamente - sonriéndole

_Layla prométeme que se cuidaran tú y Annie por favor - decía la mamá de Annie ya que los padres de Layla no habían podido por cuestión de trabajo eran personas muy ocupadas.

_Si señora no se preocupé nos cuidaremos entre todas nosotras - respondió Layla.

_Mira ahí viene Paty - dijo Layla señalando a una morena que venía un poco apurada.

_Paty acercándose - Hola chicas, bueno días señora Britter - saludó Paty .

_Bueno días hija... ¿porque la demora? - interrogo la señora.

_A sí... este me...quede dormida - respondió avergonzada.

_Ah... pero no te preocupes has llegado a tiempo - dijo la señora de manera animada .

_Si mira ya estaba anunciando para abordar - dijo emocionada Annie

_Si es momento de despedirnos... se cuidan por favor mucho... donde están Ely y Helena no las veo - preguntó la señora.

_Ay mamá de seguro por acá cerca... hay muchas personas por eso es difícil verlas

_Bueno está bien se cuidan por favor entre todas... dale mis saludos a Ely y Layla por favor hija - dijo Melisa Britter.

_Si mamá no te preocupes... Adiós - decía la morena despidiéndose afectuosamente de su madre , lo mismo que hicieron Layla y Paty .

_Bueno llegó la hora mamá… tengo que abordar - decía Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a u madre.

_Esta bien cuídate mucho y échate bloqueador... no te olvides - mirándola seriamente.

_Esta bien mamá no lo haré - sonriéndole´

_Adiós papá no te preocupes será rápido - abrazando a su padre.

_Si hija te quiero... ten toma esta es la tarjeta también la puedes utilizar allá es internacional - extendiéndole la tarjeta, Elizabeth la tomo y soló dijo gracias con una sonrisa sincera para dirigirse a abordar no sin antes abrazar y despedirse de su hermano, Helena también se despidió de su mamá ya que fue Elizabeth quién la ubicó y también se despidió de la señora Gonzales.

Y asi cada quién habiéndose despedido de sus familiares pasaron junto a sus demás compañeros y tutores por la sección de abordaje entregando sus pasajes y así se dirigieron al avión con destino México (Acapulco). Sentadas contiguamente se encontraban Annie, Paty, Elizabeth, Helena y Layla. Almenos Elizabeth para no aburrirse durante el viaje llevó su IPod y durante todo el trayecto se dedicó a escuchar música mientras sus amigas leían revistas.

Llegó el momento del aterrizaje y por consiguiente bajar del avión para dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos en el hotel "Hotel Avalon Acapulco" magnífico hotel 5 estrellas situado en la zona dorada de Acapulco en el corazón de la bahía de Santa Lucía.

_Bueno por fin llegamos - entraba Helena llevando consigo su bolso de mano ya que los botones traerían las maletas.

_Si me siento cansada...wow...! Que increíble este cuarto...Ósea ..Esto es vida...! - exclamaba una dramática Layla. En cada cuarto había tres camas súper confortables con jacuzzy, con dos cuartos de baño y con una increíble vista al mar.

_Y si esto creen que es todo chiquitas pues se equivocaron... porqué - mostrando en sus dedos una llave - mi padre me dio las llaves de su departamento y está aquí cerca - habló emocionada casi gritando.

_Oye pero le hiciste - dijo Elizabeth también emocionada.

_Fácil querida niña mi padre no me niega nada así que ya tenemos nuestro lugar privado... porque saben qué... esto de estar en el hotel y ser vigiladas por las tutoras pues no me agrada así que por cada reventón que nos vayamos allí podremos llegar - sonriendo pícaramente .

_Eres lo máximo Helena - decía una Paty entusiasmada.

_Oigan no es por ser aguafiestas pero no nos caería nada mal descansar un poco no creen - decía Annie estirándose como gato.

_A si concuerdo contigo... entonces nos retiramos ok que...descansen - decía Elizabeth.

_Ah cierto yo dormiré con Ely... así que hasta más tarde que descansen - dijo Paty dirigiéndose a la puerta con Ely. Ya que ellas compartirían el cuarto

_Por ser el primer día no se les había informado sobre ninguna actividad, para que puedan descansar y tener la noche libre, claro que estas chicas la aprovecharían muy bien.

**Continuará… **


	3. Capìtulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Mientras tanto en el mismo aeropuerto que habían descendido las recién graduadas, también bajaban Albert y Archie , entre plática y bromas se dirigieron a su hotel " Royal Acapulco " que se encuentra enclavado en la exclusiva zona de "Playa del Secreto " magnífico para disfrutar de la exclusiva zona de Acapulco .

_Pero qué te parece esto - dijo el moreno al momento de abrir la puerta del cuarto y ver los asombrosos acabados y la cama confortable con el cuarto de baño y la increíble alberca.

_Me parece increíble - dijo el rubio serenamente - Observando detalladamente el lugar - así que será mejor que me vaya a mí a cuarto para desempacar y descansar un poco ... tú también hazló nos vemos más tarde. - dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_No tan rápido Albert - acercándose al rubio - nos vemos en la noche conozco un increíble lugar que te agradará... así que descansa y te quiero aquí a las 9 - sonriendo divertidamente.

_Está bien sino me queda más remedio - con un tono de resignación.

_Pues no lo hay... además hemos venido acá a divertirnos - habló mientras se dirigía a servirse un trago del pequeño bar.

_Si se acuerdo a las 9 vas a mi cuarto y no discutas - y se fue cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 de la noche exactamente y si no es porqué Paty levanta a Elizabeth seguro se la pasa de largo hasta el otro día en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Ely en serio tienes un sueño pesado - en forma le dijo Paty a Elizabeth.

_Ay no es para tanto y además...aún no son las 9 - contestaba adormilada.

_No pero tienes que asearte - dijo la morena así que queriendo o no Ely tuvo que levantarse a asearse y luego a cambiarse para la gran noche.

Lo mismo pasaba con Annie, Layla y Helena que ellas a diferencia de Elizabeth si se estaban alistando ya puntualmente.

_Ya Helena dime que te parece - preguntaba Annie.

_Te ves increíble - respondió Helena. Annie llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido asemejado al azul strapless con lentejuelas grandes celestes , le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla un poco más , era un poco alto pero nada vulgar con un lazo abajo de los senos para acentuar su cintura , el pello lo llevaba suelto muy bien alisado .

_Y dime como me veo yo - preguntó Helena emocionada a Annie. Ella llevaba una falda un poco pequeña , con una blusa de tirantes que era de color verde esmeralda con un pequeño escote , el cabello lo llevaba por un lado sujeto con una pequeños gancho con pedrería verde y zapatos de tacón cerrado .

_Te ves wow...! Fabulosa - respondió Annie sinceramente.

_Listo ya muy lindas ustedes dos pero ahora díganme a mi como estoy - se dirigió Layla a ellas dándose una vuelta. Layla llevaba una minifalda negra con una blusa blanca muy acentuada a su figura y unas botas negras, un collar largo muy resaltante y el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

_Te ves matadora... si no te voltean a ver es porque son ciegos - decía Helena dramatizando.

_Si estás bellísima - concluyó Annie - Ahora que les parece si vamos a recoger a Ely y Paty.

_Si ya se nos va ser tarde voy agarren sus bolsos... niñas - y haciendo eso se dirigieron al cuarto de Ely y Paty.

Paty había tomado la opción de ponerse un jeans apretado, con zapatos altos y un polo de top apretado y sus cabellos ligeramente ondeado.

_Ely te puedes apurar ya van a venir a recogernos - decía Paty desde el cuarto apurada.

_Si ya salgo espérate Paty no se va acabar el mundo - sonaba sarcástica.

_Pero apúrate por favor - contestaba la morena al borde de ir y sacarla como estuviera.

_Ya tanto que me aclamas... aquí estoy... ¿dime que tal me veo? - preguntó Ely un poco cohibida. Elizabeth llevaba un vestido rojo encendido, con escote un tanto pronunciado que dejaba ver un poco sus atributos pero no demasiado, el vestido era alto un poco más abajo de los muslos , bien pegado al cuerpo resaltando sus caderas y un derrier perfecto con unos zapatos de taco alto con abertura adelante dejando veré dos deditos y el cabello suelto con un leve ondeado .

_Elizabeth te ves increíble - contestó Paty asombrada - nunca te había visto tan cambiada así.

_Ay Paty aunque no lo creas mi madre me lo compró para que lo use en una ocasión especial ...y esto lo amerita - sonriendo ambas de dirigieron a la puerta que ya se escuchaban los toquido de las chicas y lógica al ver a Ely se quedaron impresionadas porqué no la habían visto así en ninguna oportunidades y se dispusieron a salir para dirigirse a su destino de diversión que era la discoteca " MANDARA ACAPULCO" un lugar donde transmitía todo tipo de música desde pop hasta rock .

* * *

Albert se encontraba sentado en la sala amplía esperando a que Archie llegué, se estaba demorando, Albert llevaba una camisa azul marino oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una chaqueta negra y zapatos marrones, el cabello ligeramente peinado.

_Por fin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta a abrir - ya me estaba preocupando por ti pensé que te habían secuestrado - hablaba en tono divertido.

_Disculpa es que no encontraba esta camisa... tuve que desempacar hasta la última maleta - señalando la camisa. Archie llevaba una camisa en palo rosa un pantalón mezclilla azul y una saco sport en plomo con zapatos negros y a diferencia de Albert el sí peinaba bien su cabello.

_Ahora si nos vamos te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará - Archie hablaba emocionado.

_Esta bien vamos - salieron ambos del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cochera donde tendría que estar ya su carro deportivo solicitado por Albert para poderse movilizar.

_Te llevaré a una discoteca increíble se llama " MANDAR ACAPULCO " - hablaba mientras se sentaban en el auto - yo manejó conozco el camino.

_De acuerdo con cuidado no quiero morir joven… ehhh - decía el rubio bromista.

_Por supuesto que no...! - exclamaba Archie - se manejar a la perfección.

Y así entre broma llegaron a este lugar sin problema alguno se estaciono y luego ingresaron al antro donde un Archie emocionado ya se iba fijando que chica afanar.

Las chicas llegaron en un taxi de alquiler ya que ninguna disponía de carro, en ese momento solo el de Helena pero estaba en el departamento se su papá, así que los les quedó de otra y así llegaron e ingresaron y sentadas ya empezaban a platicar y entrar en ambiente.

_Vamos a bailar - expresó Helena entusiasmada.

_Claro vamos ya quiero entrar en onda - dijo Paty.

_Todas fueron a la pista q bailar entre mujeres mientras sonaba el tema del momento.

Bésame bonito  
porque tengo ganas  
no tengo motivos  
no preguntes nada

bésame en la lluvia  
bésame en el alba  
bésame bonito  
tú no te me escapas

coro

bésame bonito  
besa con el alma  
bésame cual niño  
con todas tus ganas

bésame bonito  
besa mi esperanza  
bésame en un grito  
que ya no te aguantas

bésame cantando  
bésame y te abrazo

para ver que siento  
cuando beso canto

besa lo que somos  
bésame mis labios  
besa mi sonrisa  
besa y luego hablamos…

La discoteca estaba increíble las luces de distintos contrastes y colores, música a todo volumen con temas exquisitamente bailables y el ambiente ameno.

_Esta increíble - gritaba Ely por el volumen de la música.

_Si wowwww...! - decía Helena con la adrenalina encima - si y hagamos lo que hagamos solo entre nosotras ok, porque al final lo que pasa en Acapulco se queda en Acapulco - eufórica hablaba Helena.

_No es lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas - respondió Elizabeth.

_Ay como sea la cosa es que se queda entre nosotras - respondió rodando los ojos Annie.

_Esta bien... voy por unos tragos... ¿les traigo algo?

_Si Ely me traes un tequila - respondió Annie - hace tiempo que quiero probar eso.

_Está bien... ¿ustedes? - preguntó a las demás.

_No gracias aún no después lo pedimos Ely - respondió Layla por las demás - pero miren lo que ven estos hermosos ojos, un lindo chico, y diciendo esto se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba un chico apuesto que la trató muy amable al acercarse ella.

_Bueno vengo voy a traer los tequilas... no hagan nada sin mí chicas espérenme - sonriéndoles se dirigió a la barra, donde hace pocos momentos se encontraba Layla, pero ella ya estaba bailando en la pista muy sensualmente con el joven al cual se acercó.

_Hola... por favor dos tequilas - poniendo los dedos en señal de dos. El bartender la atendió cordialmente.

_Aquí tiene señorita - le tendió los tragos contestó con un gracias. No sin antes ya haber pagado. Toma los dos vasitos de tequila y se voltea para dirigirse a donde se encuentran sus amigas, pero de pronto se topa con alguien que inoportunamente le hace derramar un vasito de tequila.

_Elizabeth frustrada le dijo - Rayos...! ...no se puede fijar por dónde camina - mirando el líquido caído.

_Disculpé señorita no me fijé por donde pasaba - contestó amablemente " si claro por el lugar de la fiera " pensaba.

_Si eso ya lo veo - alzando la mirada y encontrándose con unos ojos claros destellantes como jamás vistos en su vida , luminosos que aunque por la oscuridad de la luz no se veía el color original pero sí que eran claros y de estatura mucho más alto que ella ya que le llegaba al hombro.

_Si desea le puedo comprar el tequila que perdió - él también la observó y si pensó que esa mujer era un fiera lo desechó completamente su pensamiento al mirarla a los ojos y aun viendo el color oscuros de sus ojos le parecieron hermosos y bellos con una leve luz en ellos, talvès con una mirada de niña con inocencia reflejada en ellos.

_No… no hace... falta, lo comparé yo - contestó un poco nerviosa, talvès debido a la situación ¿pero por qué? pensaba.

_Esta bien no la molestó más - y casi al momento de girarse - disculpé pero no nos hemos presentado soy Albert - extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo, Elizabeth se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos contemplando aquel bello hombre y no reaccionó - Vamos no muerdo - habló él moviendo la mano - para que ella reaccionará.

_Ahh sí...soy Elizabeth - estrechándole la mano - mucho gusto...Ahh

_Albert - contesto él -sonriendo.

_Ok Albert mucho gustó – se quedaron por un momento callados observando sus manos estrechadas hasta que ella habló - Bueno allá me están esperando - le señalo a las jóvenes que ya estaban mirando a su dirección- si no es que ya están pensando otra cosa - sonrió

_Claro no hay problema- soltándole la mano - fue un gusto conocerte yd e nuevo te pido disculpas - no dejaba de observarla.

_Igualmente hasta luego y no te preocupes no pasa nada - levantando la mano en señal de despedida ¿pero por qué una hasta luego acaso tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver? - regresó son sus amigas seguida de la mirada del rubio que no la dejo de mirar hasta que Archie se acercó a él pidiéndole detalles de la chica con la que habló y por los tragos que fue la razón por la se acercó a la barra.

_Elizabeth... ¿y ese cuero de hombre qué te dijo? - preguntaba Annie desesperada.

Elizabeth sacada de sus pensamientos contestó- nada soló me pedía disculpas por derramar tu tequila.

_Así y el ¿tuyo? - preguntó divertida Paty.

_Ay cierto ya hasta me olvidé… Por hablar con ese hombre - respondió con fingida molestia ¡Esos ojos y ese cuerpo! - pensaba

_Vamos chicas la rumba no termina sigamos bailando - Mandó Helena. Y así siguieron bailando muchas canciones más, hasta que también se unió Layla que ya había dejado a su amiguito , pero si había una persona muy pensativa que era Elizabeth que no dejaba en ese hombre caballeroso y amable con esa tierna mirada que la dejó nerviosa y eso era nueva en ella con ningún chico le había pasado lo mismo , era algo nuevo para ella.

* * *

Archie no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Albert sobre su encuentro en la barra con esa chica que lo dejó son el pensamiento en otra parte en esos ojos oscuros como la noche, en esos labios pequeños pero a pesar de la poca luz se notaban que eran claros y rojizos y desde el ángulo de donde estaba cuando la miraba parado puedo ver gran parte de su escote donde se notó su gran atributó por un momento creyó tensarse pero lo controló y no dejó que lo notará.

_¿ Qué pasó con esa chica que te ha dejado así? - preguntaba el castaño juguetonamente

_No pasó nada Archie soló fue una chica que me la topé en la barra y le derramé accidentalmente su trago y le pedí disculpas y nos presentamos...eso fue todo - tratando ser contundente.

_ ¿Eso fue todo? - preguntando y enarcando una ceja.

_Si Archie así pasó - concluyó el rubio.

Y así entre copas, bromas y bailes Albert y Archie pasaron la noche con unas amigas que el castaño le presentó que muy coquetas se comportaban con ambos. Y en la mesa de Elizabeth todo pasó de lo más divertido haciendo un juego de quién tomaba más copitas de tequila, entre Layla y Helena, resultando ganadora Helena. El resto de la noche todo fue baile y diversión en ambos grupos.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

La mañana siguiente no fue tan tranquila ya que por la diversión de la noche anterior, las chicas llegaron de la discoteca y sin más solo se alistaron a dormir pero los malestares se presentarían al otro día sin demora .

_Ay no aguanto esta cabeza – dijo Helena con las dos manos frotándose las sienes y levantándose de la cama.  
_Pues no es para menos con tremendas cantidades de alcohol que has ingerido – la regaño Elizabeth moviendo la cabeza negativamente acostada en la cama.  
_Ay ya no empieces con tus sermones ok Ely - dirigiéndose al baño.  
_Si...si porque me está doliendo horrible la cabeza – se quejó Layla tocándosela con las dos manos y acostada.  
_Esta bien ya no digo más – Elizabeth se levantó y camino a la cocina.  
_Ely por favor tráeme un café... voy a lavarme – le gritó Annie levantándose del sillón ya que la chica ni bien llegando se acostó en lo que encontró mas cerca.  
_Esta bien alístense las espero en el comedor...y apúrense para llegar con tiempo a los cuartos... con suerte llegamos y las tutoras no se dan cuenta de la tardanza que nos hemos dado por tal diversión con excesos – dijo Helena con cara de preocupación y entrando a la cocina.  
_Ay cuando no Ely hablando como nuestras madre - bromeando soltando risas todas las chicas presentes.

Las chicas se alistaron con toda la paciencia posible típico en ellas, tomaron una desayuno ligero de tostadas con mermelada y café, y sin nada más que hacer se dirigieron al hotel donde ya las tutoras las estaban esperando para realizar un paseo por los centros comerciales y turísticos para comprar algún recuerdo o regalo .

Emily: mire señorita ay vienen y ya es tan tarde - señalando a las chicas indicándole a la tutora.  
Tutora: no puedo creer la irresponsabilidad de algunos - con cara de exasperación.  
_Disculpe señorita pero nosotras salimos temprano para - interrumpida.  
_Correr usted sabe estar saludable – dijo oportunamente Elizabeth sonriendo.  
_Si ya sabe nuestra rutina diaria – Paty complemento.  
Tutora: De acuerdo señoritas solo por esta vez será una excepción... únanse al grupo y no se separen... ¿está claro? - señalando a las 5.  
_Si muy claro - se apresuró a decir Layla, escondiendo las ganas de ahorcarla.

Tutora: avancemos - dirigiéndose al grupo.

El grupo de 20 estudiantes se dirigió sin más demora y contratiempos a los centros comerciales más concurridos en Acapulco, donde hay boutiques exclusivas para todo gusto.  
_Miren me queda un poco suelto no les parece – salió Layla de un probador y se dio una vuelta para apreciarla mejor el vestido veraniego.  
_A mi si me gusta además no esperes que te quede como segunda piel - dijo Helena soltando un risa.  
_Te queda bien Layla... está lindo – agrego Paty poniendo cara de aprobación.  
_De acuerdo lo compraré – dijo Layla emocionada entrando al probador para quitárselo.

_Oye y Ely y Annie – pregunto Helena con curiosidad a Paty.  
_Salieron a tomar un refresco o jugo... nose no escuche bien – le contesto Paty mientras observaba un vestido del mostrador.  
_Ahh... que no se demoren no quiero escuchar otra vez a la tutora regañándonos... Porque no lo aguantó – dijo Helena rodando los ojos .

Annie y Elizabeth se dirigieron a un café "Coffe" cerca de la boutique donde se quedaron las demás chicas

_No entiendo salimos por un refresco o jugo y me traes a un café – Elizabeth y Annie se sentaron en una mesa con vista al mar.  
_Ay querida mira... no todos los días estamos en Acapulco y además el cappuccino debe de estar buenísimo - con cara de saborear algo.  
_Wow me convenciste que le puedo hacer - con una sonrisa - traumé uno con bastante crema.  
_A la orden mi capitana - haciendo el gesto de un soldado con la mano en la frente y ambas rieron.

Ciertos jóvenes también después de disfrutar tremenda noche de diversión y bien acompañado de señoritas, que ellos solo quedaron en despedirlas en el antro y dirigirse a su hotel, a lo que solo atinaron a entrar a un cuarto, el de Albert y dormirse el primero en su cama y Archie en el mueble que resultó ser bien cómodo para él porque durmió muy placenteramente y levantándose de muy buen humor.

_Buenos días - saliendo del cuarto y saludando a Albert.  
_Buenos días Archie ¿qué tal dormiste? - sin prestar mucha atención ya que se encontraba revisando unos documentos.  
_Caray hombre pero tu ni siquiera porqué estamos de vacaciones descansas – se percató de los documentos que revisaba Albert sentado en un escritorio.  
_Losé solo que mi padre me los mandó por fax - soltando un suspiro - quiere que los revise de que no haya ningún error ya que es muy importante este contrato.  
_Si entiendo... tengo una idea –grito el castaño levantando el brazo y chasqueando los dedos - ¿qué te parece si vamos a una café para desayunar y ahí revisas bien el documento? - sonriendo por su buena propuesta.  
_Si eso está bien no he tomado nada aún – el rubio se levantó y guardo los documentos en un maletín - vamos – se acercó a la puerta con paso lento.  
_Claro - dirigiéndose a la puerta - no aguanto me urge tomarme un Cappuccino.  
_Y a mí también - soltando un suspiro, sin saber cómo no podía sacar a esa chica de sus pensamientos desde aquella noche, recordaba esos ojos oscuros como lagunas en la noche.

Se dirigieron a una café que quedaba no muy lejos de su hotel ubicado justo en un centro comercial cerca , era un café con una hermosa vista al mar con buena ubicación cabe decir y un excelente cappuccino .

_Aquí es – dijo el castaño atravesando la entrada del local - No en vano vengo cada vez que puedo... sirven un excelente cappuccino para que te levante bien - sonriendo.  
_Si ya que te hace falta – se sentaron en una mesa cerca a ciertas señoritas.  
_Oye Ely ese no es el hombre que conociste ayer en la noche en el antro - llegando con los capuchinos en mano y preguntando.  
_Si ya lo vi al entrar... al menos disimula y no mires tanto - trato de mirar hacia otro lado y esconder su nervios por la presencia de ese hombre .  
_Oye pero mira viene acompañado con un chico súper guapo no será su hermano se parecen - mirando con insistencia al chico de ojos asemejados a la miel - ...anda preséntamelo no seas malita - mirando con súplica a Elizabeth - Si te está mirando ese rubio - con una sonrisa coqueta.  
_Ay Annie como crees si no tengo mucha confianza solo se su nombre y nada más - demostrando poca atención a su amiga y evitando la mirada del rubio  
_Uy creo que se adelantaron...porque ahí vienen... creo que se van a presentar – hablo Annie emocionada.  
_Esa chica no es la que conociste ayer en el antro - indicándole a Albert con la mirada.  
_A sí se llama Elizabeth - mirando a la chica - ¿porque te gusta? - volvió la vista y tomando los documentos del maletín tratando de restarle importancia.  
_Pues esta guapa - poniendo cara de pícaro - pero la que me gusta es la otra chica... la de pelo negro... está muy linda - la miraba insistente.  
_Si esta linda – contestó el rubio haciendo que su voz se escuchara de lo más tranquila.  
_Vamos preséntamela – miro con ruego al rubio - y así aprovechas y hablas con Elizabeth porque a leguas se nota que te gusto... porque después de que la conociste estabas muy pensativo - con mirada pícara.  
_Claro que no te la voy a presentar para que tengas tu excusa y afanes a la otra chica – hablo el rubio tratando de ser razonable mirando al chico castaño - además pensaran que somos unos entrometidos e impertinentes.  
_No lo creo porque la chica que me gusta está mirando para acá y eso parece una invitación - sonrió divertido.  
_Sonriendo - No cambias - pero al observar la mirada de ruego de Archie - De acuerdo pero soló saludamos y venimos... tengo que revisar esto - tomando los documentos en su mano.  
_Si... si no te preocupes yo te ayudo ...ahora vamos y usa tus dones de caballero – dijo Archie levantándose ambos de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la mesa frente a ellos donde se encontraban las jóvenes.  
_Y ahora que hacemos – dijo Elizabeth nerviosa se debatía entre salir corriendo del lugar o quedarse.  
_Nada solo esperar que nos saluden no era eso lo querías – dijo Annie sonriendo y viendo a los jóvenes acercarse.  
_Disculpen señoritas si las interrumpimos pero no aguantamos las ganas de venir a saludarlas y yo presentarme debidamente ya que la noche anterior no lo hice como debería ser - dirigiéndose a Elizabeth con palabras muy seguras y ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo debido a la cercanía.  
_Claro... si estoy de acuerdo – dijo Elizabeth sin saber más que decir nerviosa y apretando fuerte la taza.  
_Soy Albert Ardley para servirles - tomando la mano de Elizabeth y depositándole un delicado beso y saludando a Annie de la misma forma y volviendo la vista Archie impaciente - y él es... -interrumpido.  
_Soy Archivald Cornwell para servirte bella dama - tomando la mano de Annie y mirándola intensamente a los ojos y haciendo lo mismo después con Elizabeth usando su galantería innata.  
_Mu...mucho gusto soy Anabel Britter, para los amigos ...Annie - mirando nerviosa a Archie y tratando de sonreír y pensando que la forma de saludarse en ese país era la mejor del mundo .  
_Mucho gusto soy Elizabeth Picasso - que no había tenido la oportunidad de contestar por Archie.  
_Encantado – contesto Albert mostrando una sonrisa sincera y siguiéndoles un ligero silencio interrumpido por Archie.  
_Y bueno ya que nos presentamos – dijo Archie utilizando todos sus dotes de galán - nos preguntábamos ya que ambos deseamos tomar cappuccino porque no sentarnos en una mesa los 4 a disfrutar - sonriendo.  
_Pues con gusto aceptamos – contesto Annie apresurada - sería un placer que nos acompañen - sonriéndole a ambos.  
_La verdad no queremos importunarlas - decidido a no molestarlas.  
_No para nada no es una molestia - sonriéndole y con un leve sonrojo.  
_Claro - al darse cuenta de su sonrojo le pareció inocente.  
_De acuerdo pediré los capuchinos - girándose para pedirlos.  
_Te acompaño... el mío ya se enfrió quiero uno más caliente - nerviosa.  
_Sería un gusto que me acompañes - dirigiéndose a Albert - volvemos ok te dejo con esta bella chica - guiñándole un ojo y alejándose con Annie.

Elizabeth al ver que se quedaba sola con aquel hombre y no sabiendo que decir ni cómo actuar ni porqué se sentía tan nerviosa e inexperta cuando se trataba de conversar con una persona, talvès tratándose de que no era alguien común .

_Siempre es así - tratando de acabar el silencio.  
_Sinceramente si - sonriendo de lado - dime ¿quieres aún el cappuccino frío? - señalando con el dedo la taza de sobre la mesa.  
_Ahh... no...No ya de hecho solo vine porque ella me trajo - señalo con la mirada por donde se había ido Annie.  
_Ah de acuerdo ¿porque me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a caminar por la playa? , necesito relajarme y pensar - poniendo de excusa eso para que sea más creíble y no piense que solo lo hacía para tener su compañía, cosa que era muy cierta.  
_Claro hasta el momento no he pisado la playa - desviando la mirada del rubio - déjame que le aviso a Annie para que no se preocupe – se levantó y se acercó donde se encontraba su amiga.  
_Annie iré a caminar un rato a la playa... avísales a las demás - diciéndole a Annie en voz baja apartándola un momento de Archie.  
_De acuerdo no te preocupes yo les aviso... ya que también saldré por ahí con Archie - riendo emocionada.  
_Esta bien diviértete... te quiero - dándole un abrazo - ojala que las tutoras no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

_Claro que no... Las chicas nos cubrirán... anda ve... diviértete... te quiero – le contestó la pelinegra soltándose del abrazo despidiéndose ambas con una sonrisa.  
_Listo ya está vamos - acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa.  
_Claro - sonriéndole y dándole el brazo galantemente a lo que ella solo agradeció con una sonrisa.  
_Ahora que estamos en más confianza - mientras caminaban por una calle - dime ¿qué edad tienes? Elizabeth - preguntaba con interés.  
_Me puedes decir Ely y respecto a tu pregunta... tengo unos tiernos 21 años y tú? - mirando esos bellos ojos azules como el cielo ya que en el día se apreciaban muy bien y sonreía divertida.  
_Ahh... yo tengo unos cortos 26 años - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
_Ok... disculpa si soy entrometida pero ¿a qué te dedicas? – le preguntó Elizabeth con cierto cuidado de no parecer una entrometida.  
_Si te preocupa que sea un psicópata o un asesino en serie - sonriéndole y notando confusión en su rostro - pues estás en lo cierto - y notando el asombro en el rostro de la chica - Aunque déjame decirte que es solo por ciertos momentos - excusándose  
_Que...! – Abrió los ojos asombrada - es broma ¿cierto?  
_Soltando una notoria y fuerte carcajada - Claro que es broma – la carcajada del rubio le resulto melodiosa.  
_Oye no me gustan ese tipo de bromas – le dijo fingiendo estar molesta le golpeo el brazo con el puño.  
_Lo siento pero el verte nerviosa me encanto - sonriéndole divertido le guiño un ojo divertido.  
_Ahh está bien - bajando la mirada escondiendo su sonrojo - ehhh...y dime en serio a ¿qué te dedicas?  
_Bueno trabajo en la empresa de mi padre - sonriendo divertido y poniendo más nerviosa a la chica le encantaba verla así.  
_Si y de ¿qué es? - evitando mirar su sonrisa que inconscientemente la ponía nerviosa.  
_Un Emporio de hoteles se llama " Ardley "... como mi apellido - mirándola detenidamente, observando cada gesto de ella.  
_Si...si creo que lo he escuchado - poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensativa - Ya me acorde esta en Miami ¿cierto? - inquirió.  
_Si exacto ahí está la oficina central ...pero también tenemos hoteles en otros lugares como aquí en México ...eso ya lo maneja un primo – dijo Albert sin perder de vista cada movimiento de ella.  
_Claro... sabes mi papá también tiene una empresa de hoteles y restaurantes – dijo orgullosa.  
_En serio... ya me hacía recordar algo tu apellido... Son muy exitosos déjame decirte... creó que mí me lo ha mencionado mi padre.  
_Pues no sería extraño... Es su entorno - sintiéndose un poco cansada por el intenso calor - ven vamos a sentarnos a esa banca - jalándolo del brazo.  
_Si como gustes – la siguió y se sentó a su costado sin quitar su mirada del rostro de ella - ¿qué te parece si en la tarde mejor caminamos por la playa más serenamente?  
_Me parece bien... me sentiría más dispuesta - sonriendo.

_Esta bien porque no quiero que esta salida termine aquí – Albert le tomo la mano - Me pareces una chica estupenda, muy diferente y talvès te resulte atrevido pero me agradas y quisiera conocerte más si tú me lo permites por supuesto - mirándola fijamente a los ojos de la chica con un brillo encantador.  
_A mí también me agradas y yo también quiero conocerte más... me pareces agradable, aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue de los más placentero - con un gesto divertido - Ahora que te conozco un poco más... Me encantaría - lo había dicho y se sonrojó peor que un tomate.  
_Solo atinó a sonreír y apretarle más la mano - claro que si yo también me muero de ganas - y dicho esto los dos se levantaron de la banca y el rubio aprovecho para protectoramente ponerle un brazo encima de los hombros a lo que Elizabeth solo le dedicó una sonrisa sincera de alegría .

Se dirigieron a tomar un taxi de alquiler ya que vinieron sin auto, para llevarla al departamento y despedirla caballerosamente.

_Bueno gracias nos vemos en la tarde – le contestó sonrojada y escondiendo la mirada.  
_De acuerdo a las 4 ¿te parece? - preguntó divertido haciendo la situación más tensa.  
_Si está bien – dijo Elizabeth embobada mirando esos hermoso ojos azules, que se veían mucho más hermosos con la luz del día - Nos encontramos afuera en la puerta, porque mis tutoras son bien molestosas y no quiero que me regañen - poniendo el rostro serio.  
_Esta bien a las 4 abajo te estaré esperando – Albert se acercó y le dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla lento y muy suave.  
_Está bien y yo estaré ahí... adiós – dijo sonriente Elizabeth moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

_Adiós – dijo Albert alejándose y dedicándole una sonrisa ,yendo sumergido en un mar de pensamientos respecto a la chica que poco a poco lo estaba cautivando sin saber cómo metiéndose cada vez más en sus pensamientos y en su corazón desde esa noche que la conoció y no es nada diferente para Elizabeth .

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Desde que Elizabeth y Albert dejaron solos a Annie y Archie ellos disfrutaron su tiempo muy bien, ya que Archie como buen conocedor de los lugares turísticos y hermosos de Acapulco aprovecho para llevar a Annie a algunos parques de diversión.

_Fue un gusto y me encanto tanto salir a pasear contigo – le dijo Annie mientras saboreaba una golosina.

_Créeme que el gusto es todo mío - le contestó Archie sonando galante y caminando pacientemente por la acera de un parque

_ ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? – contesto una Annie sonrojada y señalando al mismo tiempo una banca.

_Como gustes – le extendió la mano a Annie para que se siente primero, sin duda todo un caballero.

_ ¿Qué estarán haciendo Albert y Ely? – hablo con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz y clavando la mirada en el suelo pensativa.

_No tienes por qué preocuparte Albert es todo un caballero – hablo Archie tranquilizándola.

_La verdad si me parece un buen tipo – Annie alzo la mirada y cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

_Es una excelente persona muy noble, amable y sobre todo respetuosa - tomo la mano de Annie - Annie me gustaría que salgamos en la noche a bailar o caminar, conocernos un poco más – busco con ilusión la mirada de la pelinegra.

_No se creó que eso es un poco precipitado – contestó insegura.

_Si lo crees así...si quieres puedes llevar a una amiga... si así te sientes más segura - insistiendo si soltar la mano de Annie.

_No… no hace falta eso sería algo incómodo – le dijo Annie con una sonrisa que dejo mudo a Archie.

_Entonces ese es un " sí" – sonrió triunfante.

_Bueno está bien si acepto salir contigo – la cara de Annie se encendió con un intenso rubor.

_No sabes cuánto me alegra que aceptes... no te arrepentirás.

_Bueno ahora si siento que ya debo regresar para estar lista en la noche con tiempo.

_Ahh... disculpa si...voy a recogerte a las 7 te parece – le pregunto emocionado, casi gritando.

_Si me parece bien estaré lista sin retraso – ambos se levantaron - Ahora si vámonos.

Archie llevó a Annie al departamento que compartía con Elena y Layla y se despidieron muy afectuosamente quedando su cita para las 7 sin retraso, aunque ese afecto cambiaria prontamente Archie tenía el leve presentimiento de que así sería.

Annie cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro se satisfacción por todo lo ocurrido, pero al notar la presencia de sus amigas.

_Y ustedes ¿qué pasa? ... pensé que estarían divirtiéndose aún en el centro comercial – les hablo tratando de no hacerse notar el leve nerviosismo que sentía.

_Bueno parece que nos aburrimos – le contestó Layla lanzándole una mirada pícara - Pero parece que las que si se divirtieron fueron tú y Ely ¿A dónde se fueron y donde esta ella? – la bombardeo con pregunta mientras la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, como un detective en un interrogatorio.

_Que se encontraba pegada en la puerta - Ay disculpen se me olvido avisarles... Ely y yo bueno salimos a dar un paseo con unos amigos... ¿Qué todavía no llega? – contesto haciendo que su voz sonara lo más natural posible.

_Pues no y ya estamos preocupadas – hablo Paty con preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

_Ay pues no se preocupen ya llegará además aún es temprano y el chico lo conozco y es un caballero – hablo Annie.

_Bueno ni modo ay que esperarla – dijo Helena mirándose las uñas - Ay Layla mira mis cutículas están horribles – alzó sus manos enseñádselas a la morena - Me las puedes correr porfa – le lanzó una mirada inocentona como pidiendo ayuda.

_De acuerdo talvès si me dedico a algún ocio pase el tiempo rápido y venga ya Ely – le contesto Layla tomo el utensilio y luego las manos de Helena.

_Voy a fijarme al cuarto de seguro ya llegó haya primero es lo lógico – se levantó Paty caminando a la puerta y saliendo del cuarto ya estando en el pasillo ve como un hombre rubio se va alejando de la habitación continua, espero a que se fuera.

Elizabeth solo atinó después de cerrar la puerta casi flotando se dirigió a sentarse al mueble más cercano y con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza ni siquiera preocupándose de que alguien esté en el cuarto.

_Pero que es lo que me está pasando – se dijo en voz alta – no sé cómo explicarlo es algo nuevo para mí, algo indescriptible, maravilloso... algo nuevo que nunca antes lo había sentido - pensaba - ¿será que me estoy enamorando? ...será que me estoy enamorando de ti Albert Ardley - de pronto se dibujó una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos chispeantes de felicidad.

_¿ Por qué te has demorado tanto en venir estábamos tan preocupadas por ti ? - Elizabeth al estar tan sumergida en sus palabras y pensamientos ni se percató de la entrada de Paty a la habitación.

_Lo siento no quise preocuparlas - sonriendo y tomando a Paty de la mano - pero lo que me ha pasado hoy es algo maravilloso y nuevo para mí - ilusionada.

_Pues me alegra por ti ya era hora – le contesto Paty dejando atrás el disgusto - Pero ven vamos al otro cuarto que te esperan las chicas para que nos cuentes todo con punto y coma - sonrió ampliamente.

_Ay Paty solo lo que yo crea necesario - ambas salieron de la habitación tomadas de la mano y entraron a la habitación contigua.

_Parece que ya llegó la hija pródiga – bromeo Helena al ver entrar a Ely y Paty a la habitación

_Vamos no exageres Helena – la defendió Annie y Elizabeth sonrió ante la broma - Y cuéntanos Ely ¿Qué tal con el bombón rubio, como te fue? – entusiasmada la pelinegra se levantó del sillón y se acercó corriendo a su amiga.

_Así que te gustan los rubios – comento Layla sonando pícara - No sabía eso de ti - soltando la mano de Elena - Ya está listo ahora si tienes hermosas manos Elena - sonriendo por su trabajo .

_Ay gracias amiga están lindas sabes deberíaS de trabajar haciendo esto – Layla soltò un bufido.

_No cambiemos de tema... por favor Ely cuéntanos como te fue son el bombón rubio – la animo una vez más Layla.

_Muy bien de hecho... ehhh – contesto dudosa - Saldremos en la tarde... pensamos conocernos más – su rostro mostro un leve rubor.

_Que bien por ti Ely ya era hora... te pondré hermosa para la ocasión tienes que dejarlo sorprendido – dijo Annie entusiasmada y casi gritando.

_Vamos Annie no la asustes – dijo Paty mirando a Ely - La pobre Ely ya se quiere desmayar.

_Y a ti Annie... ¿Cómo te fue con Archie? – se apresuró Elizabeth a preguntar no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

_Excelente... me encanto – contesto la pelinegra risueña - Saldremos en la noche a una cena creó yo por eso iré muy elegante – agregó con coquetería.

_Claro ustedes salen y nosotras nos quedamos aquí encerradas – dijo Layla con cara de aburrimiento y se fue a la cocina.

_Bueno al menos veremos una película – hablo Helena buscando en su bolso y sacando un paquete - " El Gladiador " - mostrándosela a sus amigas sonriente - Me encanta esta película no me cansó de verla y al actor ay dios está buenísimo - mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Creó que solo lo ves por el actor - dijo Elizabeth soltando una risita - Bueno chicas ya nos vamos tengo que estar lista para las 4 - mirando su reloj de mano - Y ya falta poco vámonos Paty.

_Ay si ya ok vamos – hablo Paty dirigiéndose a las chicas - Dentro de un rato vuelvo ok y Annie no la ibas a alistar para que sorprenda al rubio – miro Annie impaciente.

_Ahh cierto claro vamos en un rato venimos chicas – la pelinegra se levantó de un salto del mueble y se acercó a la salida y jalando a Paty y Ely .

_Ahora si te dejaremos linda – hablo Paty entrando las tres a la habitación.

_Chicas ahora que estamos aquí las tres quería decirles algo – Elizabeth respiro profundo y las miro nerviosa - La verdad siento que algo nuevo y maravilloso está creciendo en mí, un nuevo sentimiento - miro a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado - Ustedes creen que esto sea amor – la miro casi arrepentida por su pregunta.

_Oh... Ely talvès te estas enamorando – Annie le contesto mostrando una sonrisa amplía de emoción - Eso es maravilloso... pues... a ver lo único que puedo decirte que soló tu puedes saberlo bien a la perfección solo tú lo percibes y si es lo que pienso pues sería maravilloso es un buen tipo, muy caballeroso me dijo Archie - sonrió dándole ánimos y estrechándola en una abrazo espontaneo.

_Si además te digo algo – agrego la morena Paty que había estado callada observando tomo las manos de Ely - El amor en algunas ocasiones se encuentra en quien menos esperas, sino pregúntaselo a mi mamá se enamoró del hombre con quién menos se llevaba bien en el salón de la universidad - mirando a otro lado - Su historia es rara - haciendo una mueca - pero no deja de ser hermosa.

_En serio – contestó Elizabeth sorprendida pero dentro de si muy alegre - no sabía eso .

_Ahora solo dedícate a descubrir que es lo que verdaderamente sientes por el sí es el sentimiento que se convertirá en amor o solo una simple atracción... tienes que estar segura – le dijo Annie negando con la cabeza - No queremos que solo sea un amor de verano... ¿eh?

_Si talvès este hombre sea el indicado – agrego una Paty emocionada y se levantó para ir por los necesario para alistar a Elizabeth no sin darle un última mirada a su amiga – Te dejaremos hermosa para que lo impresiones – le sonrió y salió de la habitación y entro al otro cuarto.

_Esta bien les haré caso... Ay dios en que me meto espero no equivocarme – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero dentro de ella sentía que una dulce calidez se apoderaba se apoderaba de su corazón y un rostro apuesto con ojos azules como el cielo se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Albert llegó sumergido en sus pensamientos con respecto a Elizabeth una chica que le pareció sin duda diferente a cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Es cierto que a su edad ya había tenido unas cuantas relaciones amorosas y pasionales y alguna relación terminada en malos términos como la que fue con Eliza, pero lo que sentía o empezaba a sentir por Elizabeth no era nada en comparación con lo que sintió antes por alguna mujer, esto era nuevo algo profundo e intenso, tierno y puro, jamás sentido.

_No sé qué me pasa con esta chica - Entro a su cuarto pensando " Será que me estoy enamorando como un chiquillo" - soltando una hermosa risa y de pronto le vino a la mente el rostro angelical de Elizabeth sonrió al recordar esas pupilas tan oscuras como la noche.

_Hasta que por fin apareces – entro Archie repentinamente al cuarto alterándolo y por consiguiente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos no podía ser más inoportuno.

_Se me hizo tarde y tengo que volver a salir – contesto sereno mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza de frustración sin mirar a Archie y buscando algo en una gaveta.

_Esta bien hombre me voy – le dijo Archie sonriendo al velo en ese estado de confusión - Yo también tengo una cita con una morena hermosa – dijo alegre - Así que me retiro y ve despacio con Elisabeth no es como las otras chicas que has conocido - salió del cuarto sin darle tiempo para contestar a Albert.

_Talvès tenga razón – soltó un suspiro "No es como ninguna, ella es única" sonrió para sus adentros, vio la hora en su reloj de mano, no era inglés pero eso no le impedía ser puntual se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto a Elizabeth, entre Annie y Paty la arreglaban con tanto esmero que le causaba gracia a Elizabeth verlas como se desesperaban por el accesorio correcto.

_Sin duda con este pendiente quedará – hablo la pelinegra sacándole por tercera vez el pendiente a Elizabeth para ponerle otro modelo.

_Annie yo pienso que ya estoy lista – hablo Elizabeth para que su amiga por fin se decidiera por un pendiente.

_Ni hablar Ely , te faltan unos retoques – se acercó Paty tomando una paleta de maquillaje del tocador y acentuando con el polvo las facciones por último.

_Que sea un color bajito Paty – le sugirió a su amiga al ver que le colocaría un rubor carmesí en las mejillas.

_Claro Ely en tono bajo – le contesto la chica concentrada en su labor.

_Listo solo que Paty termine de maquillarte y estarás hermosa – sonrio Annie satisfecha por lo conseguido y echándose despreocupada en la cama.

_Listo ahora si terminado, mírate - Giro a Ely por los hombros y colocándole frente a un espejo.

Sin duda Elizabeth en ese momento estaba bellísima, con un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes, con un escote discreto suelto que asentaba su cintura y sus buenas curvas, arriba de la rodilla y con un maquillaje suave y claro y con un pequeño pasador que sostenía el cabello de lado que había sido ondeado ligeramente por Annie.

_Bueno ahora que ya estas hermosa, yo creo que ya mejor me voy a alistar – habló Annie emocionada al ver su trabajo terminado en Elizabeth.

_Si Annie muchas gracias por la ayuda... nose que haría sin ustedes – miro a las dos agradeciendo a ambas con una mirada.

_De nada Ely tu sabes que somos como hermanas ok y aquí estamos para ayudarnos entre nosotras – hablo Paty abrazando a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado, las tres se estrecharon e un fuerte abrazo que forjaba un lazo inquebrantable de amistad.

_Bueno ahora si anda Annie alístate que ya va llegar tu hora – sonrió a la pelinegra que ya se notaba los nervios.

_Si ya me voy – miro a Ely y le guiño un ojo - Suerte...las veo luego.

_Gracia igual para ti – alcanzó a contestarle antes que saliera del cuarto.

_Ok bye... y ahora – hablo Paty y miro su reloj de mano - ya van a ser las 4 ya estará por venir.

_Si – soltó un suspiro, aligerando el pequeño cosquilleo que sentía en las manos - A descubrir lo que siento en verdad - sonriendo.

Albert se alistó lo más rápido ya que el tiempo se le agotaba, se vistió con una camisa ligera blanca y unos pantalones oscuros con lentes de diseñador, sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados se veía totalmente guapo. Se apresuró a ir a la cochera para recoger su BMW Coupé Frozen Silver para dirigirse directo al hotel donde se hospedaba Elizabeth y ya para sus adentros el rubio presentía que descubriría o terminaría de creer lo que estaría sintiendo por Elizabeth.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Guest: **Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste mi historia, Candy será un personaje secundario en esta historia y que es un Abertfic y me centro en Albert y Elizabeth :D Saludos!

**Laila: **Gracias por tu comentario y por tus porras estarè actualizando todos los días si me es posible y espero seguir contando con tus comentario un saludo!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Ya que Elizabeth y Annie tendrían planes para salir y no estarían con Paty, ella se animó a salir, respirar nuevos aires y conocer mejor ese bello lugar.

_Sabes Ely yo mejor salgó por ahí a tomar un poco de aire y conocer más sobre Acapulco – comento Paty sentada en el sillón y mirando a Ely.

_Si muy buena idea... diviértete – se diò una última mirada en el espejo inspeccionando que todo presentable y nerviosa sonrió para sí.

_Ok eso haré – dijo Paty en voz baja - Porque no me entusiasma mucho quedarme con Layla y Elena – desvió su mirada de Elizabeth - Ya sabes solo hablan de ellas mismas – rio.

_Ahh...sí... en eso tienes razón... Soló no llegues muy tarde – le dijo a la morena mirándola cautelosa, aunque sabía que su amiga era la más responsable de las cinco nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

_Claro que no y ya es hora van a ser las 4 – Paty miró su reloj y apuró a Elizabeth.

_Ay si cuando no yo – Elizabeth se palmeó la frente con la palma de la mano - Ya me voy Paty ve con cuidado ok - acercándose a la puerta - Te quiero Bye – y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

_Y ahora voy a cambiarme – miró su ropa puesta y entro a su dormitorio - Con algo más cómodo .

* * *

Albert ya se encontraba llegando y estacionándose afuera del hotel el punto de encuentro que habían quedado , cuando ve a una mujer hermosa saliendo de las puertas del hotel ella llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba muy bien en ella , se maravilló de lo hermosa que se veía quedándose sin palabras

Elizabeth al verlo se sintió muy nerviosa él estaba ahí parado al lado de su auto con una actitud despreocupada, liberal con esa frescura y espontaneidad que se caracterizaba sin duda estaba muy guapo con ese hermoso estilo que llevaba en el cabello ligeramente alborotado sin duda un hombre diferente a cualquiera, esa camisa sencilla pero que bien podía mostrar sus bien largos brazos y formados bíceps, se imaginaba el abdomen esculpido y fuerte que se escondía debajo de la tela de la camisa, el pantalón oscuro que cubría sus largas y fuertes piernas dignas de un futbolista pensó, todo en él lo hacía lucir arrebatador y guapo.

Albert se diò cuenta de su mirada penetrante y el escrutinio intensivo que hacía en él, el también no perdió momento para observarla, ese vestido resaltaba las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo, su delicada cintura y sus provocadoras caderas, imagino esos provocativos muslos que cubrían la delicada tela del vestido y tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir sus pensamientos ir por otro rumbo, tuvo que interrumpirse y dejar de lado sus alborotadas hormonas y se acercó con paso lento demostrando la poco calma que le quedaba.

_Me alegra verte de nuevo y agradezco que hayas aceptado salir conmigo – no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo de ella – Te ves completamente hermosa.

_Gracias – Elizabeth solo atino a sonreír nerviosa - Tu también... no hermosa... digo muy guapo – dijo tropezándose con sus palabras y maldiciéndose por dentro por su tonto nerviosismo.

_Albert solo sonrió - Te parece si ya subimos al auto ...quiero mostrarte algo – le dijo usando un tono misterioso en su voz.

_Claro – Albert la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a subir al auto en ningún momento quito su mirada de ella - ¿Qué me quieres mostrar? – pregunto con la curiosidad de un niño.

_Eso ya lo verás – le cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y se acomodó en su sitio.

_De acuerdo no pregunto más – comento en tono divertido.

_Me parece bien – la miró con cierto brillo reflejado en sus ojos azules - ¿ Te molesta si pongo música ?

_No claro que no. me encantaría escuchar una canción.

_Te va gustar - presiono un botón del reproductor y sonó inmediatamente la canción One de los Bee Gees.

I feel my heartbeat,  
when you run your fingers through my hair.  
(Yeah) I can tell you,  
I can feel you by my side when you're not there.  
(Yeah) Just as my life fades to darkness  
you you make me see the light.  
Show me that my search is over  
I pay the price, I pay the price.

Tell you someday Baby, you and I should be one, one.  
Do it always, brighter than the eye can see, we hide the sun.

The taste of love is sweeter like honey on the vine,  
like the wind that feeds the fire, two souls become entwined.  
Someday baby you and I should be one, one...

_Wow... que linda canción – hablo emocionada, dejando los nervios de lado.

_Que bueno que te guste ...es un clásico – Albert la miro sonriente y satisfecho, no esperaba que le gustará pero no perdía nada con intentar.

_Si a veces la canto con mi papá a él le encanta – expresó contenta.

_Que bueno me alegro – empezó a cantar un poco el inicio del coro.

_ ¿Te gusta cantar? – Elizabeth inquirió dirigiendo toda su atención al rubio, asombrada ya que no hacía tan mal la entonación.

_Digamos que algo – el rubio clavo su mirada en el rostro de ella - ¿Qué te pareces canto bien?

_Bueno no eres un experto – contesto en tono divertido - Pero si algún día te vas en banca rota podrías dedicarte a eso tienes una voz linda – riéndose.

_Eso me complace - riéndose con ella - Bueno ya llegamos – se estacionaron en un lugar cerca a la playa justo en frente.

_Bueno esta era la idea caminar por la playa – Elizabeth llevo su mirada hacia el mar observando la calma de sus aguas y el manto de la arena que lo rodeaba, la vista era hermosa.

_Si pero antes quiero que veamos el atardecer – señalo con su mano frente a ellos hacia el horizonte.

_Que lindo detalle el tuyo - hablo emocionada y mirando el bello lugar - Nunca me había detenido a mirar un atardecer.

_Entonces será tu primera vez conmigo – la observo con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

_Bueno de alguna manera sí – no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el comentario del rubio. Albert sólo sonrió ante la expresión de ella.

_Dime talvès esto no sea lo más apropiado pero – comento dudoso - Tienes algún tipo de relación sentimental – la observo fijamente como tratando de leer la respuesta en sus mirada.

_No - respondió rápido, Albert respiro tranquilo y hasta habría saltado en un pie de no se porque la tenía frente a él - ninguna y ¿tú? – inquirió nerviosa clavando su mirada en Albert.

_Ninguna – sonrió para sus adentros al ver la expresión de gusto en el rostro de ella.

_Pues que bueno, te parece si salimos para ver mejor el atardecer – decidió cambiar de tema ya que seguro estaría peor que un tomate.

_Claro – respondió Albert se desabro el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto , dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del lado de Elizabeth - Baje usted señorita.

_Gracias caballero – respondió sonando amable respondiendo a su galantería, al salir del auto pero al momento de levantarse se topó con algo , era el fuerte y firme pecho de Albert , que aún seguía parado junto a ella agarrando la puerta del auto .

El al tenerla cerca sintió como un leve estremecimiento se apoderaba de él al sentirla tan cerca, sentía su calidez y nerviosismo pos la cercanía, el desde su altura pudo apreciar la mirada tímida de ella que solo atinó a " disculparse " y de inmediato disponiéndose a salir lentamente por un costado.

_No lo hagas - dijo hablando casi en un susurro y anteponiendo el brazo apoyándolo en el carro y colocando su otra mano en la mejilla de ella brindándole una caricia leve pero tierna.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth se encontró con la mirada penetrante de él encontrándose así ambas miradas clara y oscura y Albert sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla , probarla descubrir los deleites y placeres desconocidos de esos labios, así que infundiéndole confianza le brindo caricias tiernas en la mejilla comenzó a inclinarse lentamente debido a su altura , acercando a los labios de ella sintiendo claramente su respiración lenta casi imperceptible y llenando su ser de ese bello aroma de lavanda que emanaba de su cuerpo . Elizabeth solo se dejó llevar por la caricia y confiando en el permitió el avance viendo el acercamiento de él.

Albert sintió la leve caricia al rozar los labios de ella al sentirlos suyos comenzando de una forma lenta sintiendo ese agradable sabor a fresas de sus labios.

Elizabeth con los ojos abiertos empezó a relajarse lentamente percibiendo el sabor a menta de su boca y el aroma a maderas de su cuerpo y sintiendo un leve roce seductor en su labio inferior por parte de la lengua traviesa de él solicitando la entrada de un nuevo intruso en la boca de ella , aceptando así ella el avance volviéndose un beso más exigente , saboreándose mutuamente , reconociéndose y disfrutando intensamente de ese beso prolongado , terminando así con las respiraciones agitadas y sonrientes.

Albert aun sonriendo y apoyando su frente en la de ella - Disculpa si te asuste por lo precipitado que fui.

_ No te preocupes yo también lo deseaba – se aventuró a admitirlo y aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín, se sintió más liviana al soltarlo.

_Me alegra por que se repetirá – la tomo en sus brazos y la atrajo hacía él estrechándole protectoramente y le diò un beso en la frente quedándose quieto por un momento.

_Claro que sí – se soltaron lentamente el abrazo aún mirándose fijamente - Pero primero atrápame tendrá que atraparme – le sonrió divertida y corrió como una niña en dirección a la playa. El rubio no puso evitar soltar una carcajada por la actitud fresca de ella.

_De acuerdo pero ya verás chiquilla cuando te atrape – se apresuró a correr en la misma dirección que ella.

_Claro mira como tiemblo – se giró a contestar, fingiendo estar asustada.

Albert logró alcanzarla gracias a sus grandes zancadas y la rapidez que tenía, la abrazo por la cintura y la alzó sonriendo triunfante.

_Te atrape… exijo mi premio – le hablo con un tono juguetón en su voz aún sin soltarla.

_Elizabeth se soltó del abrazo y giro hacía el con el ceño fruncido - No se vale eso es trampa... corres muy rápido – le reclamo de una forma infantil.

_Esas son excusas – le contesto con tono sarcástico - Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas paso de tortuga – puso sus manos ambos lados firmemente.

_No es verdad – contesto con aparente enojo pero cambio de semblante después de mostrarle una mueca y hablo antes de que pueda responder - Mejor caminamos por la playa ¿No te parece?

_Si eso quieres – contestó tranquilo después reclamaría su primero, total era lo justo! y caminando al lado de ella tomo la mano de ella entre la suya de forma firme y cariñosa - Desde ahora andaremos así – le sonrió encantador cegándola y ella con una sonrisa boba pero sincera le correspondió.

De dispusieron a pasar la tarde entre besos y arrumacos por parte de Albert que no la soltaba y en todas las oportunidades que veía le robaba un beso y ella más que gustosa estaba dispuesta en dárselos, Albert por su parte no pensó sentirse así tan encantado por una chica que apenas conocía hace una noche y ya se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos y provocando que un cálido y bello sentimiento se apoderara de su corazón, para Elizabeth no era nada diferente sentir a Albert tan cerca hacía vibrar cada centímetro de su ser y sentir a su latir emocionado, había conocido a ese chico de casualidad, pero esa situación fue la mejor que puso pasarle en lu vida, ambos se concentraron por completo en el bello espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar, se sentaron en la arena a observar juntos el sol ocultarse era una vista magnífica y hasta irreal que compartieron juntos y guardarían por siempre en sus corazones.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Laila: **Siiii es que en este capítulo detallo más como fue nuestro bello rubio! en el otro capítulo lo deje para su imaginación, pero este capítulo es más emocionante espero te guste! Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Gatita: **Oww mi bella hermanita si se que te gustaría Candy, pero este es mi genero hacer otra pareja para nuestros galanes Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!

**Brisa: **Un fic de Albert y Candy veré la posibilidad :D si hago uno, saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

La tarde comenzaba para Paty quien se dispuso a salir del hotel y conocer un poco más el lugar, distraerse y caminar un poco. Así fue donde llegó a un parque acuático donde se apreciaban acrobacias de delfines y lobos de mar. Compró su entrada y se fue a sentar observando entretenida el show.

_Disculpe señorita este asiento está ocupado - pregunto un joven muy cerca de ella sacándola de su distracción.

Paty alzando la vista se encontró con un joven de un cabello corto oscuro , llevaba unos lentes con montura color negra , ojos color miel , de gran altura, de cuerpo atlético bien tonificado, Paty se obligó a no abrir la boca ante tan apuesto hombre y casi sin aliento respondió apenas audible "no".

_Entonces si no le molesta me sentare aquí – el joven con una sonrisa amable se sentó al costado de Paty y observándola con detenimiento le pareció una joven linda y un poco tímida de ojos café claro y de cabello negro y algo en común con el también usaba lentes - ¿ Qué le parece el show? – inquirió clavando su mirada atento a la respuesta de ella.

Paty solo pensaba " Ay qué hago? de donde ha salido este hombre de una revista... Debe de ser modelo... No actor...ay Paty no te concentras en responder! deja ya la timidez y responde" - Ahh...muy bien... la primera vez que veo esto y ¿ usted?

_Es también la primera vez que vengo – se acomodó en el asiento para mirarla directamente - Es bueno distraerse y liberarse en algún momento del trabajo... ah – se dio un ligero golpe en la frente con la mano - Disculpa mi educación no me he presentado – le extendió la mano - Me llamo Alistear Cornwell me puedes decir Stear.

_Ah discúlpame a mí también – estrecho su mano y al instante sintió como una sensación acogedora la recorría por completo - Es un gusto soy Patricia O'Brien me puedes decir Paty – dijo mostrando una sonrisa ya con más confianza en él - Y tu apellido Cornwell es... – antes de terminar el joven la interrumpió.

_De origen Escocés – le contesto Stear sonriendo - Y tu apellido es – pregunto curioso.

_Irlandés originario de ahí y cambiando de tema, puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué estás en Acapulco? – pregunto curiosa la morena sin ocultar su interés.

_Verás en un negocio familiar...hoteles yo soy el encargado aquí en México específicamente en Acapulco y dime ¿Te puedo tutear? – le pregunto serio.

_Ahh claro ¿Que me quieres preguntar o decir? – le contesto ya con más confianza en él.

_¿ Tú también trabajas aquí ? – Stear le pregunto ansioso con la esperanza de que así fuera, Paty había despertado cierto interés dentro de él.

_No solo estoy de paseo por aquí .. Ya sabes conociendo nuevos países y sus atracciones... ay hace calor – movió sus manos haciendo el efecto de una abanico - Voy a comprar un refresco – estaba por levantarse pero el moreno se apresuró a detenerla.

_Yo los voy a comprar, no me demoro – le mostró otra sonrisa y se encamino apresurado a comprar la bebida.

Así Paty y Stear pasaron una tarde muy entretenida entre risas y conversando cosas triviales, claro observando el show y ya finalizado todo salieron juntos del lugar más que encantados.

_Será mejor que te acompañe donde te hospedes ya es tarde me preocupare si vas sola – se ofreció como todo un caballero y no podía ocultar el interés de saber en dónde se hospedaba.

_No hace falta no vivo tan lejos.

_No vayas a estar pensando que te voy hacer algo malo... tengo una prima como de tu edad – sonrió brindándole seguridad - Además no somos tan extraños.

_¿Cómo puedes saber mi edad? - se mostraba curiosa.

_Bueno puedo calcular que no pasas de los 25 de eso estoy seguro – contesto con total seguridad.

_Casi le atinas... Tengo 21 años... ¿y tú cuántos tienes?

_Ya ves estuve muy cerca... yo tengo 26 años – no puedo ocultar una sonrisa por su casi acertada respuesta - Vamos que ya se pone oscuro – miró a la morena preguntándole por última vez si aceptaría que la acompañara.

_Esta bien – se encamino a su lado - No quiero preocupar a mis amigas

Llegaron finalmente al hotel donde se hospedaba Paty, ambos intercambiaron números para un próximo encuentro después de la insistencia de parte de Stear, Paty escondió la ganas de gritar que deseaba más de un encuentro, quién iba pensarlo la más sensata de todas, planeado una cita con un chico que acababa de conocer ¿Qué opinaría su padre?, no sería algo bueno y eligió no pensar en eso. Ambos se despidieron con unas gracias y un alentador Hasta Pronto.

* * *

Albert y Ely se encontraban en su mundo, acostados en la arena sobre una manta conversando de sus vidas, sus vivencias y anécdotas.

_¿ Tienes hermanos? – le pregunto el rubio, acostado a su lado acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

_Si uno, un engendro insoportable - sonriendo - Pero aun así lo quiero y ¿Tú?

_Si una hermana adolescente se llama Rosemary y dos primos y no son insoportables me llevo muy bien - dudo un poco a seguir - Excepto por Archie es muy frustrante cuando se lo propone pero no se lo digas – sonrió ampliamente ante su confesión.

_Ahh no claro que no será un secreto – Elizabeth le contestó fingiendo sorpresa y juguetona le guiño un ojo en complicidad, el rubio respondió con una carcajada al gesto de ella.

_Ya es tarde será mejor que te lleve – se levantó lentamente para ayudarla a ella - No quiero que tus amigas se preocupen y piensen que te he secuestrado – agregó divertido

_Si tienes razón son muy exageradas – le contesto sonriente levantando la manta.

_Dame yo la guardo – tomo la manta de sus mano para doblarla.

_Ohhh ya son las 8 – hablo Elizabeth tocándose la frente en un gesto de frustración - Mis tutoras hacen guardia por los cuartos.

_Lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora – se disculpó notándose la preocupación en su tono de voz.

_No te preocupes yo debí de haberme percatado y ¿Ahora qué hago? – Elizabeth empezó a caminar en círculos desesperándose.

_Talvès sea algo inapropiado – dudo en decirlo y nerviosa - Pero puedes dormir en mi hotel.

_No como crees no quiero molestarte... Mejor llamo a Paty para ver si están las tutoras...ay pero un teléfono ahora – recordó que el suyo no lo había cargado.

_Toma siempre traigo el mío – extendió su mano ofreciéndole el celular, pero al ver lo renuente que estaba ella al tomarlo, la animo – Úsalo no hay problema – ella lo acepto mostrando una sonrisa débil.

Elizabeth marco al celular de Paty escuchando angustiada el tono de espera, Paty al ver el número desconocido en su celular contesto al instante pensando en una emergencia y se alejo de las chicas para contestar.

E: _Hola Paty – Elizabeth soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad al escuchar la voz de su amiga._

_P: ¿Dónde estás Ely? – la morena no tardo en reconocer la voz de su amiga._

_E: En la playa... Dime las tutoras están haciendo guardia._

_P: Si yo acabo de venir hace un momento pero de suerte aún no salían si te ven... te hacen volver de seguro - sonó preocupada - ¿Qué vas hacer?_

_E: Estoy con Albert... él me ha dicho que puedo dormir en su hotel - hablando en tono bajo. _

_P: Pero Ely no sabes ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar? estando ahí ustedes dos solos – comento bajando la voz y preocupada._

_E: Hay Paty las cosas que dices... y dime ya llegó Annie de su cita - pregunta curiosa. _

_P: Bueno no que estabas desesperada por venir – comento con tono divertido. _

_E: Ay soló quiero informarme ya dime._

_P: Bueno si ya llegó antes que yo... diciendo que se iba casar con ese hombre cueste lo que cueste - riendo bajito. _

_E: Ohhh no te lo creo ya se embobó...Bueno amiga mañana llegó temprano ok no te preocupes no pasará nada. _

_P: Claro recuerda tienes que llegar inmaculada al matrimonio - rio fuerte. _

_E: riendo - y recuérdalo tú también... Adiós - cortando la comunicación_

_ ¿Qué te dijo? – le dijo Albert con semblante preocupado.

_Eh... bueno me dijo que si hay guardia y será mejor dormir en tu hotel – dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada del rubio.

_De acuerdo es lo mejor... entonces vamos – la tomo de la mano y caminaron al auto - Tienes que descansar y yo revisar unos documentos – comento tranquilo ya que por sus adentros estaba contento de estar con ella más y tiempo y porque no tenerla más cerca.

El auto emprendió la marcha sin más demora con destino al hotel de Albert, en todo el trayecto Albert no soltó para nada la mano de Ely talvès en señal de protección se había convertido en algo natural. Llegando al hotel se apresuraron a subir el ascensor y llegando al piso donde se encontraba su cuarto.

_Bienvenida este es mi cuarto - Abriendo la puerta y señalándole con la mirada el espacio, hizo que pase primero expresándole confianza invitándola a recorrer el espacio.

_Pues es muy acogedor – comento sonriente y mirando detenidamente todo el espacio - esta hermoso el lugar... Tienes buenos gustos.

_En realidad lo escogió Archie - dijo francamente.

_Bueno en donde - miro la única cama sin ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba no dejaba de apretar su pequeña cartera con las manos - Dormiré yo – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

_En la cama por supuesto... No pensarás que haré dormir a mi invitada en el sofá – dijo solemne fingiendo estar ofendido – noto como ella estrujaba su bolso con las manos – No pasará nada Elizabeth te respeto.

_Disculpa por la molestia – comento un poco de apenada y bajando la mirada.

_Tú no eres ninguna molestia para mí – tomo su barbillas delicadamente para levantarla y que lo mirara fijamente y besándola en los labios - Además tengo que revisar unos documentos y creó que voy a madrugar - sonrió reconfortándola.

_Esta bien… gracias – ya más animada le contesto con una sonrisa, no es que no tuviera confianza en Albert lo que la hacía sentir incomoda es que nunca había experimentado algo así con un hombre esos sentimientos tan placenteros que la embargaban y estar sola con él, la hacía sentir como una cachorrito indefenso.

_Creó que tengo un polo y el short pequeño que te pueda encontrar... Porque no creo que puedas dormir cómoda con ese vestido – Albert interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver como tenía una batalla interna con sus pensamientos, se giró a revisar uno de los cajones sacando un polo blanco con un short azul con rayas celestes - Listo ve al baño y cámbiate ahí.

_Gracias - recibió la ropa - Vuelvo en un momento – se giró con dirección al baño.

_Esta será una larga noche - soltando un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la larga cabellera.

Después de un momento Elizabeth salió del baño con la ropa puesta que por cierto lucia muy grande para ella.

_Ya estoy lista - mirándose la ropa puesta - Aunque no es mi talla pero me siento más cómoda – sonrió.

_Claro solo es para dormir – Albert no puedo evitar sonreír divertido - Aunque más parece un disfraz.

_Es tu culpa eres muy alto - mirando el short – Este short ya parece un pantalón – comento divertida exagerando.

_De acuerdo no es para tanto – hablo fingiendo un regaño - ... Y mejor ya anda a dormir – la tomo de la mano ya un gesto natural entre ellos la llevo hacía la cama y levanto la colcha para que se acostase

_Gracias... no te demores en descansar tú también – se acostó sintiendo protegido y agradecida

_No te preocupes por mí – señalo unos papeles sobre un escritorio cercano - Estos documentos son muy importantes y los tengo que terminar talvès descanse mañana eso es mejor – comento tranquilo y acostumbrado a desvelarse.

_Claro como lo creas mejor – se levantó y rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos le dio un beso un poco intenso para sorpresa de él que se quedó mudo y quieto por un momento - Buenas noches - sonrió al verlo sorprendido.

_Buenas Noches - poso un beso en la frente de ella para salir del cuarto y entro a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado para la larga noche y poder revisar bien todos los documentos y un poco nervioso sabiendo que muy cerca de él descansaba la mujer que sin pensar se estaba convirtiendo en lo más importante y esencial en su vida, la mujer que lo había encantado y que comenzaba a amar más de lo que podía haber imaginado amar a una mujer

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Laila: **Si ya los galanes se irán haciendo presentes! ahora nos toco Stear! luego quien seguirá! Gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!

**Chriss:** Espero que te guste mi historia! Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se levantó de lo más relajada estirándose como un gato en la cama ajena a su alrededor, abrió los ojos un poco adormilada y observo a su alrededor y se alarmo al percibir que el cuarto no era el suyo, estaba a punto de gritar pero la realidad llego a su mente de golpe ¡Estaba en el cuarto de Albert!

_Buenos Días veo que ya estas despierta – es escucho una voz masculina y seductora, su mirada la guio a aquella voz y vio entrando a Albert acercándose a ella, sintió un aroma profundo a maderas que inundaba de a poco la habitación, vio que llevaba una toalla pequeña rodeando su cuello y su pelo ligeramente mojado con algunas gotas cayendo, le mostrò una sonrisa que casi la hace caer de la cama, apenas había despertado y ya le estaba causando alteraciones.

_Ahh si Buenos Días - sonrió nerviosa - ¿Ya es muy tarde? – se apresuró a preguntar desviando la mirada de ese hombre con ese cuerpo digno de un actor de cine.

_Casi las 9... Duermes como un oso – le contesto con tono divertido.

_Tanto así – se alarmo sonrojándose al instante - ¡Qué vergüenza! – Albert sólo rio ante la reacción de ella, le gustaba tanto mirarla que sólo se quedó a media habitación parado contemplándola.

_ Es broma, si quieres irte temprano apresúrate que el desayuno ya está listo, no quiero que tus amigas te regañen.

_Si claro primero me alistó y salgo enseguida – se levantó de un brinco y se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de baño.

En el baño Ely se cambió lo más rápido que pudo no quería hacerlo esperar después de todos los favores que había hecho por ella no puedo evitar detenerse a mirar el orden en que se encontraban sus instrumentos de aseo todos en su sitio con limpieza absoluta, sin duda Albert era un hombre muy ordenado e impecable.

En la pequeña y hermosa terraza con vista a la playa la esperaba sentado Albert relajado mirando distraído el panorama dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

_Ya estoy lista... Disculpa la demora, lo hice lo más rápido que pude – le sonrió disculpándose.

_ Para nada siéntate por favor – le restiro la silla en acto de caballerosidad.

_Gracias – Elizabeth miro todo lo que estaba puesto en la mesa - wow todo esto vamos a comer – hablo un poco sorprendida, el de la familia que podría comer todo eso sería su hermano - Es demasiado ya me siento llena tan solo al mirar.

_ Come lo que gustes – le contesto y la animo a probar bocado, no puedo evitar sonreír ante su asombro, por supuesto que él no esperaba que se comiera todo eso.

_De acuerdo.

_Prueba esto – le alcanzo una tostada con jalea de maní - Es muy agradable.

_Esta muy rico – saboreo con toda la expresión de una niña disfrutando un dulce - Nunca lo había probado y eso que mi madre no pierde oportunidad para que coma de todo.

_Yo si la como continuamente – hablo mientras observaba divertido la reacción de ella.

_ Ayer no hablamos mucho así que dime – recostó sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su mentón en las muñecas clavo su mirada y toda su atención en él - Tú hermana que edad tiene.

_Es una adolescente tiene 18 años – respondió de lo más seguro y tranquilo, Elizabeth no puedo evitar abrir la boca "Otro hermano sobreprotector como Michael" pensó mientras trataba de disimular su asombro.

_ ¿Adolescente? – Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño - Tu hermana ya es una jovencita no una adolescente.

_Si lose pero para mí sigue siendo mi hermanita y mientras más pequeña mejor así – le contesto dando otro sobro a su taza de té.

_Pues está creciendo no vas a pensar que va ser adolescente toda la vida – le dijo y le dio una fuertes mordida a su tostada.

_Si claro... sé que eso pasará – soltó un suspiro - Pero mientras eso pase falta mucho – contesto sonriente y triunfal.

_Si aún falta, pero ya llegará ese día – Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír para su adentros, al ver la expresión de molestia que se reflejó en el rostro de Albert, pero al instante la cambio para mirarla.

_Apenas le has dado una mordida a tu tostada, no quiero que llegues tarde por andar de curiosa preguntando por mi hermana – le hablo en tono divertido

_ Dormiste bien en el sofá – le pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

_No dormí mucho... estuve revisando de forma minuciosa esos papeles que te dije – le contesto sonriendo para tranquilizarla - Me alegró que te quedarás conmigo - viendo que ella no estaba segura - En serio además estoy acostumbrado a eso casi siempre revisó documentos y paso horas despierto.

_Bueno en ese caso tienes que descansar y yo ya me tengo que ir – Elizabeth se levantó de la silla - Muchas gracias por el desayuno y por haberme dejado dormir aquí.

_No hay nada que agradecer – se acercó a una mesita a tomar las llaves de su auto y se acercó a ella - Te llevaré.

_No hace falta hoy tenemos una caminata de excursión de lugares turísticos y está cerca me encontraré ahí con mis amigas – era su imaginación o ella estaba tratando de escabullirse.

_ De todas maneras te llevo – hablo Albert insistiendo y tomándola de la mano.

_No tu descansa sino me sentiré mal si no lo haces - lo llevo al cuarto - Acuéstate - casi ordenando que no cabía alternativa más que obedecer.

_Solo lo haré por eso - atrayéndola hacía el ante el asombro de ella, la abrazo muy fuerte y cariñosamente.

_¿De pronto porque esto ? – le pregunto sonriente y casi temblando como gelatina entre sus brazos.

_Te quiero - dijo él en tono bajo cerca de su oreja y ocurriendo un silencio entre los dos - Y de una forma que ni yo puedo entender te estoy empezando a amar – Elizabeth al escuchar esas palabras no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como platos asombrada ante sus palabras -Desde que te vi en ese lugar no pude dejar de pensar en ti... Siento que te conozco de toda la vida a pesar de solo conocerte unos días. Simplemente desde que te vi hubo una conexión inmediata contigo... como si estuviera esperando por ti , como si te necesitara ... como si no estuviera completo sin ti que eres parte de mí y te necesito – la soltó del abrazo lentamente y sosteniéndole la mirada - ¿Tu que sientes por mí?.

_Sinceramente yo también te quiero - hablo mirando fijamente esas pupilas azules que tanto le encantaban - Y siento lo mismo que tú, te necesito, solo a ti , desde que te vi a mi mente solo venía ese varonìl rostro tuyo ...y comencé a sentir aquí – se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón - Algo nuevo un sentimiento hacía ti y es amor ... lo que siento – bajo su cabeza apoyándose contra el pecho cálido de Albert.

_Quédate conmigo hoy... me sentiré muy mal si te vas – no estaba seguro de que ella aceptará pero era muy apresurado pero no se daría por vencido sin haberlo intentado.

_Eso es chantaje – Elizabeth lo miró divertida enarcando una ceja, Albert la miro casi suplicante - Esta bien lo haré solo déjame avisar - y sin aviso alguno Albert la abrazó girándola a la cama a la par de él abrazado a ella sin soltarla.

_Oye esto es inapropiado – le reclamo Elizabeth fingiendo un tono de regaño.

_Señorita no estamos en el siglo XX – contesto del mismo modo hablando tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

_Contigo no se puede – movió la cabeza negando y sonriendo.

_No – contesto el rubio riendo y dándole un beso suave en los labios, correspondiendo ella sin más demora, ambos se sentían gustosos continuando el beso más demandante dándose leves toques con la lengua pero siendo interrumpidos por el timbre del celular de Albert, a regañadientes se separó de Elizabeth, se pasó con frustración la mano por su caballera.

_ Diga – con esto Albert ocultando su tensión por la interrupción – Es tu amiga Paty se nota preocupada – le extendió el celular a una atontada Elizabeth.

_Ely: Dime Paty – hablo aún ida pensando en la declaración de hace unos minutos._

_Paty: ¿A qué hora piensas venir? ya vamos de salida - alarmada y preocupada a la vez._

_Ely: Lo siento Paty pero no voy estoy muy cansada dile a la tutoras que estoy indispuesta y ya - dando una solución rápida. _

_Paty: ¿Qué habrás hecho para que estés cansada? - riendo bajito, Albert al escuchar también sonrió ante la sugerencia de su amiga._

_Ely: Nada de acuerdo no pienses cosas que no han pasado... ya tengo que cortar - apresurada. _

_Paty: Ah de seguro estaba interrumpiendo algo – contesto la morena con tono divertido. _

_Ely: Ya voy a colgar Adiós... cuídate mal pensada. _

_Paty: De acuerdo Bye - colgando las dos al mismo tiempo._

_Tus amigas siempre son así – inquirió el rubio a su lado sobresaltándola.

_Siempre no te sorprendas – le contesto sonrojada.

_Ah ya veo – la rodeo con sus brazos acerándola a él - No pasará nada que tu no quieras... soy un caballero ante todo

_Si lo sé – le dio un beso en la frente - Ya descansa que no me iré – se acurruco a su lado y pasándole una mano por el pecho duro y fuerte del rubio.

_Porque no te soltaré – la apretó más a él y cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos su respirar se sintió suave y pausado. Elizabeth no podía sentirse más dichosa de tener a su lado al hombre por el que empezaba a amar.

* * *

_¿Qué te dijo Ely? - pregunto Elena muy curiosa.

_Que no va poder venir está cansada y no tiene ganas - contestó Paty.

_Ah ya veo - dijo Annie - La debe de haber pasado increíble con Albert.

_Sí que suerte tiene... pasar la noche con un hombre guapísimo y Uy súper sexy - Agregó Layla.

_Oigan quien dijo que paso la noche con él... ella durmió en la cama y el en el sofá - aclaro Paty.

_¡ Cómo ! - sorprendida hablo Elena - estuvieron en un mismo cuarto y no pasó nada...eso es muy raro - entrecerró los ojos - No será Gay - Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Claro que no cómo se te ocurre... Albert es todo un caballero y además que piensas que a la primera salida ya van a intimar – hablo Paty con disgusto.

_Bueno purés algunas sí – hablo Helena mirando con disimulo a Layla sin que se dé cuenta .

_ Ya dejemos de hablar de Ely - intervino Annie y levantándose del mueble - Ya salgamos que quiero conocer los hermosos lugares que nos esperan – hablo animada.

_Si apresurémonos.. .no quiero ver las caras de las tutoras renegando por la demora - salieron del cuarto seguidas por las demás chicas después de agarrar sus bolsos.

Las tutoras ya se encontraban con el grupo de jóvenes en la puerta principal del hotel viendo acercarse a las chicas.

_Hasta que llegaron por esta vez al menos un poco puntual - dijo una de las tutoras y mirando curiosa a las cuatro chicas, se percató de que faltaba una - Y la señorita Picasso ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? – las miro desconfiada a las cuatro.

_Verá tutora ella se siente indispuesta y no va podrá ir con nosotras... dijo que era una pena no poder tenía tantas ganas... - se apresuró a decir Paty.

_Bueno que lástima por ella... Pero esto se lo podrán informar ustedes... al parecer el viaje solo será una semana ya que como eran dos se anuló una... pues aún les falta la ceremonia de graduación por eso solo será por ese tiempo y los padres están de acuerdo.

_Pero es tan poco tiempo - dijo con visible pena y desconcierto Layla.

_Lo siento señorita pero así lo han dispuesto y solo debemos acatar - con tono seguro contesto la tutora y volviéndose al grupo de jóvenes a emprender el recorrido.

_Ay! que cólera y recién nos comenzábamos a divertir – hablo Helena soltando un suspiro de resignación.

_Ni modo a seguir las ordenes - dijo Annie.

_Si pobre Ely que está comenzando a vivir su romance - hablo Paty con tono apenado.

_Podrán seguir en contacto no es para morirse, no dramaticen ya vamos a unirnos al grupo de una vez - hablo Elena en tono despreocupado caminando al grupo que se alejaba.

_Hay también lo decía por mí que estoy comenzando a conocer a ese chico lindo – hablo Paty en voz baja y siguiendo a la demás.

Archie se encontraba en su cuarto tomando una ducha de agua caliente cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta insistentemente y con molestia se puso la toalla y salió de la ducha irritado.

_Ya voy... Pero ¿Quién rayos toca así? – hablo renegando acercándose a abrir la puerta.

_Yo Stear... como es posible que recibas a tu hermano así... Que mala educación no que eras el más culto y caballero de los tres – entro inmediatamente a la habitación de Archie.

_Stear lo siento estaba bañándome no lo ves - abriendo los brazos y mostrándola la toalla a medio amarrar a su cintura - Espera un momento como me encontraste - inquiro curioso.

_Ni siquiera un abrazo que mal educado te has vuelto – hablo el moreno de lentes fingiendo estar ofendido.

_Discúlpame hermano querido fue la impresión de verte aquí sabes que te extraño mucho - abrazando fuerte a su hermano, levantándolo unas pulgadas del suelo.

_Claro que si - abrazando fuerte a Archie y palmeándole la espalda un poco mojada - Te extrañe mucho aunque ni tu ni Albert se acuerden de que yo existo y no van a visitarme aunque sea para darme los buenos días – dijo expresando su disgusto bien fundamentado.

_Yo justo me estaba bañando para salir a verte iba ir con Albert – le contesto Archie.

_Si claro hasta que vayan me vuelvo viejo – hablo Stear con fingida seriedad.

_No exageres - sonrió Archie - Tanto nos amas que no puedes vivir sin nosotros - acercándose al pequeño bar a servir un trago - ¿Whisky?

_Si por favor - no le quedo de otra al ver que su hermano cambió de tema - Y dime ¿Albert dónde está?

_En la habitación continúa no pensarás que competimos cama no podría dormir con él, le gusta abrazar mucho - con tono divertido.

_Sonriendo Stear le contestó - Si lo dices porque hacía eso cuando dormía de chico ya no creó que suceda... talvès solo con su novia es lo más lógico.

_Si claro - acercándose a Stear y dándole el Whisky - parecía un oso abrazando a todos una vez casi me asfixia – no puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

_Ahh eso es porque eras muy pequeño - riendo ante la cara de molestia de su hermano.

_Era por la presión – fingió su tono de ofendido y cambiando de tema a la vez - Como vas en los negocios ¿Eh?

_Muy bien de hecho queremos abrir un hotel en las Bahamas – le contesto Stear y luego le dio un sobro del trago.

_Si algo me comentó Albert... - mirando curioso a su hermano - y ¿cómo te va en el amor? – le pregunto Archie con una mirada pícara.

_Se podría decir normal sin nadie... aunque – dudo un poco en continuar - Ayer conocí una hermosa chica... Me agradó mucho – por un momento el rostro de ella vino a su mente.

_Ya veo - sorbiendo un poco de Whisky - Entonces te parece si vamos donde Albert para conversar como antes - sonriendo ante la idea.

_Estaría bien... lo extraño... siempre guiándonos por el buen camino como un hermano mayor - sonriendo pensativo ante los recuerdos .

_Si esos gratos recuerdos - sonriendo - Entonces voy a vestirme - dejando el Whisky en la mesita.

_Estaría bien estar juntos ojalá no esté ocupado o descansando – el moreno se levantó del sillón - Y cámbiate ya que me desespera verte así – le dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

_Si ya voy no demoró – Archie corrió a su cuarto.

_Siempre dices eso y te demoras una hora peor que una mujer – dijo Stear en voz baja sonriendo ante los recuerdos de su adolescencia con su hermano, Archie siempre solía alistarse una hora antes para cualquier compromiso.

Archie salió rápido no se arregló demasiado como otras veces, solo un short y un polo simple y con el pelo a medio peinar.

_Así vas a ir - interrogó Stear, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

_Me dijiste que me apuré y eso he hecho – le contesto Archie casi queriéndole saltar encima y agarrarlo del cuello.

_De acuerdo está bien... vamos.

Archie y Stear ya se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de Albert y dando el primer toque al ver que nadie se apresuraba a contestar tocaron con más insistencia.

Elizabeth con sigilo se levantó de la cama para no despertar a Albert y se retiró lentamente el brazo que la rodeaba y levantándose con sumo cuidado de la cama sin hacer ruido y camino descalza por toda la sala.

_Si ya - contestando a los insistentes toquido, dejando al otro lado a Archie y Stear impresionados por esa voz femenina, abrió la puerta y viendo a los dos jóvenes parados juntos reconoció inmediatamente a Archie.

_Elizabeth no esperaba encontrarte aquí - un poco avergonzado talvès por interrumpir algo.

_Eh bueno yo tampoco pensaba estar acá - bajando la mirada avergonzada temiendo a lo que puedan pensar.

_Disculpa pero no te he presentado a mi hermano Alistear Cornwell - sonriendo brindándole confianza.

_Es un gusto conocerte – contesto el moreno sonriente aligerando la tensión de ella - Me puedes decir Stear - dándole un beso en la mejilla - y con ¿Quién tengo el gusto?

_Elizabeth Picasso... Pero me puedes decir Ely es un gusto igualmente conocer a un primo más de Albert - sonriendo con agrado a Stear.

_Me imagino que vienen a buscar a Albert - se apresuró a decir - El está muy cansado porque ayer se quedó hasta muy tarde revisando unos documentos importantes - dijo con más confianza.

_Entonces vendremos en otro momento...dime Ely - interrogó Archie - ¿Tú estás ehhh que eres de Albert? - dijo sin formular bien la pregunta.

_Mi novia - se escuchó una voz masculina venir de adentro de la habitación, que dejo a los jóvenes estáticos y a Elizabeth a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque Albert ya estaba a su costado tomándola de la cintura.

_Ya veo que bien por ustedes Felicitaciones – hablo Archie notablemente asombrado.

_Igualmente - se escuchó decir a Stear - Ya no saludas a tu primo.

_Discúlpame... Stear - abrazando a su primo - ¿Cómo has estado? ... disculpa por no haberte ido a visitar pero nos dijeron que viajaste.

_Si acabó de venir ayer y si estoy bien pero no tanto como tú - mirando con disimulo a Elizabeth quien se sonrojo levemente.

_Bueno han desayunado - preguntó Albert, al ver la incomodidad de Elizabeth.

_Yo aún no la verdad, es que lo primero que hice fue venir a verlos – hablo Stear con tono de reproche.

_De acuerdo está bien ordenemos el desayuno - Albert entro a su cuarto a llamar al servicio seguido por Archie que se iba al baño quedándose solos Ely y Stear.

_¿Viajas mucho? - se apresuró a decir Ely.

_Si por cuestiones de trabajo... y vengo muy cansado... Pero ayer - dudando un poco de decirlo o no, pero esa chica inspirada absoluta confianza y además es novia de Albert así que seguro sería una buena persona - Me siento extraño pero me inspiras confianza...ayer conocí a una chica peculiar se llamaba Paty me dejo inquieto...lindo nombre ¿No crees? - sonriendo.

_Si - en tono bajo, pensativa - De casualidad su apellido no es O'Brien - se apresuró a sugerir con una leve posibilidad de estar en lo correcto.

_Si Paty O'Brien - se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa - ¿La conoces? – le pregunto sorprendido, talvès el mundo para su magnífica suerte era oportunamente pequeño.

_Si es una de mis mejores amigas... estamos aquí de viaje de graduación somos un grupo.

_Qué maravilla haberte conocido...En verdad... Paty me impresionó y me encanto quisiera volverla a ver pero no sé cómo no tengo una buena idea... si lo hecho a perder – conesto el moreno con cierta preocupación.

_Claro que no de seguro tú también le impresionaste – Elizabeth se tocó el mentón con la mano ideando un plan - Ya sé - sobresaltando a Stear - La invitaré a desayunar que venga ahora mismo - marcando un número en el celular de Albert.

_Puedes decirle a Annie también que venga – se escuchó la voz de Archie mirándola suplicante había escuchado todo y espero oportuno a salir.

_De acuerdo...voy donde Albert.

_Elizabeth es una maravilla – hablo Stear sonriendo.

_Concuerdo contigo - agregó Archie entusiasmado - Voy arreglarme - entro presuroso al baño.

Elizabeth entró sigilosa al cuarto dándole un tremendo sobresalto a Albert y riendo por la impresión dada.

_Como es posible que un leve susto te haga saltar - riendo

_No te rías casi se me para el corazón traviesa - tocándose el pecho.

_Ok...sabes mi amor tienes que ordenar para seis personas hay dos invitadas más... espero que no te moleste - mirando con súplica a Albert.

_Nada que venga de ti me molesta – le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_De acuerdo entonces no hay problema voy a llamarlas - marcando el número.

_Paty al ver el número de Ely se separó del grupo para contestar._

_Paty: Hola Ely dime. _

_Ely: Te tengo una sorpresa tienes que venir inmediatamente tú y Annie - emocionada. _

_Paty: ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? - un poco inseguro. _

_Ely: Tu solo ven ok al Hotel... Royal Acapulco - mirando a Albert y preguntando el número de la habitación en voz baja y este respondiéndole - Habitación 20...traes a Annie ok te va a encantar...no es nada malo antes de que imagines algo en esa cabecita tuya. _

_Paty: Ay está bien pero que hago con Elena y Layla - preocupada._

_Ely: Diles que se te olvido algo y tienes que volver pero ven rápido. _

_Paty: Ya si voy, le avisó a Annie te corto...ay estaré. _

_Ely: Te espero - colgando ambas. _

_De acuerdo no me mires así – vio como la observaba serio Albert - Ellos no me obligaron yo lo sugerí y aceptaron.

_No digo nada, a veces suelen ser muy persuasivos – la miro aligerando su expresión.

_Pero lo piensas ya lo veo en tu mirada – se acercó traviesa a él y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz - Me gusta tu nariz - sonriendo.

_A mí la tuya es tan perfecta... Todo en ti es perfecto - besando su nariz también.

_Si ya lo sé.

_Presumida - sonriendo - Ahora vamos a esperar a las invitadas esos tontos estarán nerviosos.

Así Albert, Ely, Archie y Stear esperaron a sus invitadas entre conversaciones, aunque más ansiosos estaban los dos últimos, porque los otros dos soló se miraban y se dedicaban pequeñas caricias. Sin duda se respiraba el amor en la terraza con una hermosa vista a la playa de ensueño.

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Paty después de la llamada de Elizabeth se acercó a Annie y con disimulo la apartó del grupo, cuidando que Layla y Helena no se dieran cuenta porque eso provocaría que las arrinconarán y las atacarían con miles de preguntas.

_ ¿Qué pasa Paty? – le dijo sorprendida Annie una vez apartadas del grupo.

_Nada solo que Ely me llamo y nos invitó a un hotel - pero al ver la confusión en la cara de Annie se apresuró a aclarar - Es una sorpresa y dijo que nos apresuremos.

_Ah de acuerdo entonces vamos a decirle a las chicas – ambas se acercaron al grupo.

_No Annie – hablo Paty deteniéndola del brazo - Sólo nos invitó a nosotras - bajo la mirada apenada.

_Oh ya veo debe de ser una verdadera sorpresa solo para nosotras - miro sorprendida a Paty - Entonces apurémonos – jalo a Paty consigo para acercarse al grupo planeando que les diría a las chicas para que estén tranquilas y no sospecharan.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - Elena al ver que se acercaban se apresuró a preguntar.

_Lo que pasa Elena es que me está dando un dolor de cabeza terrible... talvès sea por el calor y quiero ir a descansar al cuarto y Paty se ofreció a acompañarme – respondió Annie utilizando sus dotes de actriz hablando convincente para no dejar dudas en Elena.

_Bueno si es así vayan no vaya a empeorar y luego son horribles esos dolores - agregó Layla que había escuchado la conversación.

_Ok nos vamos rápido - dijo Annie alejándose de ellas y volteo a despedirse- Diviértanse mucho.

_Ok descansa - le correspondió Elena.

_Si por supuesto que sí - agrego Layla sin mucho interés observando una boutique de zapatos - Oye Elena entramos quiero comprarme unos zapatos - miró a Elena alegre sabía que esos gustos compartían.

_Claro ya me extrañaba que tú y yo no compremos zapatos o ropa - agregó con un sonrisa y se encaminaron hacía las tiendas que ocupaban todas una calle completa, boutiques de todas las marcas reconocidas en el mundo de la moda se alzaban muy elegantes, comenzaron entrando por la primera, ambas con expresión ansiosa recorrieron todo el interior del establecimiento se quedaron maravillados como niñas en una tienda de dulces.

Si eso eran Layla y Elena ropa de diseñador, bolsos de marca, zapatos carísimos, maquillaje y muchas cosas más como ellas siempre solían decir "La moda no incomoda". Sin duda lo que ellas pedían lo tenían sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo pero eso estaría a punto de cambiar.

Annie y Paty se apresuraron hasta llegar a la autopista y estar lejos de Layla y Elena para que no las logren ver.

_Paty a ¿Dónde vamos?.. La verdad tengo miedo no conocemos muy bien - habló Annie nerviosa y apretando con fuerza el brazo de Paty.

_ Ely me dio la dirección no va a pasar nada – Llamo un taxi que se acercaba, le hablo al conductor - Buenos días señor al Hotel Royal Acapulco – tuvo que jalar a Annie del brazo ya que parecía estar pegada al suelo.

_Paty me siento ansiosa talvès por eso los nervios – comentó la morena de ojos azules observando a su amiga.

_Yo también... - expresó Paty con nervios la miro con expresión extraña ante el gesto de ella y cambiando de tema - Crees que Elena y Layla se hayan dado cuenta.

_Pues... - viendo la expresión preocupada de Paty - No creo de seguro habrán entrado a la primera boutique de ropa o de zapatos que han encontrado.

_Ahora que lo dices de seguro es así - riendo ante el comentario de Annie.

_Si por ellas fuera comprarían día y noche ropa - expresó Annie con sorna.

_Aunque me intriga la sorpresa que nos tenga Ely - dijo Paty mirando pensativa por la luna del auto hacía las calles.

El chofer que observaba entretenido por el espejo retrovisor la conversación de las chicas se animó a preguntar.

_Señoritas disculpen la pregunta pero ustedes no son de aquí ¿Cierto? ... lo digo por sus acentos - inquirió el chofer mirando por el retrovisor esperando una respuesta.

_Ahh no... No lo somos estamos de viaje - contestó Annie sonriente - De graduación.

_Exacto - demostrando atención - Ella es de España yo de Irlanda.

_Ya entiendo... se notaba que lo disfruten es un excelente destino Acapulco - dedicándole atención a la ruta y después de unos minutos les informo de su llegada a su destino atrayendo la atención de las chicas .

_Ya llegamos - dijo Paty saliendo de su distracción -... bueno ¿Cuántos es? - preguntó con amabilidad al chofer.

_Son 40 pesos señorita - contestó el chofer de la misma forma.

_¿40 pesos? - preguntó asombrada revisando su cartera - No creó tener esos billetes - con preocupación reflejada mirando a Annie.

_Paty pero como se te ocurre no tener pesos esto es México - asombrada revisando su cartera y le extendió la mano al chofer con el dinero - Tome señor... Gracias.

_De nada que disfrute su viaje - se despidió con una sonrisa amable arrancando su auto y alejándose.

_Paty ¿Cómo es eso que no traes pesos en tu bolso? - le preguntó Annie con un leve tono de reproche.

_No pensé estar en esta situación como nos trasladamos en el auto de Layla - respondió son pena y preocupación reflejada - Solo tengo dólares que me ha dado mi papá.

_Bueno está bien amiga no te digo nada más... - y mirando el gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ellas se dirigió a Paty - Este es el hotel - inquirió con entusiasmo.

_Si el hotel Roya Acapulco...increíble ¿No te parece? - respondió alegre al ver el entusiasmo de Annie que no dejaba de mirar minuciosamente el hotel.

_Yo diría que lujoso ven ya apresurémonos - tomo a Paty de la mano para ingresar al gran e imponente hotel que si desde afuera se veía lujoso al entrar las chicas se quedaron sin palabras. Sus acabados eran exquisitos desde la alfombra fina en color beige con adornos dorados en los contornos hasta los muebles en fina madera de Caoba, el lugar estaba intensamente iluminado por la luz del día que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Después de si rigurosa observación sin más espera se dirigieron a la escalera y guiadas a un vestíbulo se concentraron en buscar la habitación 20.

_ Aquí es la habitación - le señalo Annie a Paty, la chica se encontraba muy alegre y muy ansiosa.

_Calma Annie cualquiera pensaría que estas apunto de encontrar un tesoro - bromeó Paty con la chica para aligerar la tensión.

_Quién sabe - sonriendo - De repente Ely nos está esperando con 3 strippers ahí dentro para hacernos un baile de esos que te dejan el corazón acelerado...Ohhh sí - exclamó eufórica .

_Ay Annie - moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación ya sabía de las ilusiones extraordinarias que hacía Annie en su cabeza - Mejor me apresuró a tocar - dando leves golpes en la puerta.

En el interior de la habitación se escucharon los leves toquido e inmediatamente Archie y Stear se sobresaltaron en un leve reflejo de nerviosismo.

_De seguro deben ser ella voy abrirles - dijo Ely levantándose con cuidado de no alterarlos más de los que estaban le pareció graciosa la actitud de los chicos - Con permiso.

_Tranquilos no se van a casar solo es una invitación a desayunar - habló Albert tranquilo tratando de calmar el nerviosismo de sus sobrinos.

_Eso lo dices tú Albert pero al otro lado de esa puerta puede estar la mujer de mi vida - dijo Archie tocándose el pecho - Y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad - agregó con seguridad.

_Puede ser - agregó Stear más controlado tratando de la mejor manera ocultar su nerviosismo.

Elizabeth se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encontrando a sus amigas tan ansiosas, sonrientes y nerviosas a la vez.

_Listo Ely vinimos - hablo Annie entrando rápidamente a la habitación y dejando parada a Ely en la puerta - ¿Dónde está la sorpresa? - le pregunto sonriente como una niña.

_En la terraza - contesto Ely de los más tranquila - Vamos Paty las llevo - tomo a las dos chicas de la mano llevándolas a la terraza, sin duda esta sorpresa les gustaría.

Al llegar a la terraza Annie y Paty casi se caen para atrás al ver a Archie y Stear. Por su parte Paty y Stear no sabían si era seguro volver a verse, Paty en eso momento se sintió de lo más feliz al verlos ahí y tuvo unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo y grabar ese aroma tan varonìl que era solo de Stear que por cierto le había encantado desde el primer día que lo conoció . Para Stear no era diferente no sabía que era lo que esta chica despertaba en él pero no quería dejar de sentirlo era maravillosa esa sensación nueva y quería descubrirlo con ella.

Para Annie y Archie no era diferente para ellos no era un secreto que ambos se gustaban , solo Archie esperaba el momento para dar el paso seguro y así poder corresponderse ambos de la misma manera y entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento que los embargaba .

_Bueno chicas siéntense se van a cansar paradas - hablo Ely para romper el silencio establecido por los jóvenes, se acercó a la mesa sentándose al lado de Albert que le aparto la silla en un gesto caballeroso.

_Paty no esperaba volverte a ver – hablo Stear saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y retirándole la silla para que se sentara - Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo - la miro fijamente con una sonrisa que le provoco un sonrojo intenso a Paty que se cubrió las mejillas con la mano para disimular.

_Yo tampoco Stear me alegra – lo miro con una sonrisa destellante y sus hermosos ojos café claro que más que nunca se encontraban iluminados.

_Me alegra que estés aquí - le hablo Archie cerca del oído a Annie y depositando un beso cariñoso en su mejilla - Siéntate por favor – le retiro la silla sin dejar de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Gracias - solo logró decir Annie con notorio nerviosismo no era para menos las con las palabras de Archie.

_Bueno disculpen que no los presente... Paty ellos son Albert primo de Stear y Archie hermano de Stear - hablo Ely.

_Ahh son tu familia - le preguntó curiosa a Stear "Por Dios que pequeño es el mundo" pensó asombrada y emocionada porque eso le resultaba oportuno.

_Si mi querido hermanito pequeño y mi primo - hablo mirando a ambos jóvenes a lo que Archie solo respondió con un gesto burlón.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondiente entre Albert, Paty y Archie, y por otro lado entre Annie y Stear, ya una vez terminado eso, desayunaron tranquilos entre pláticas amenas y bromas molestando en su mayoría a Archie.

_Es en serio Archie siempre lloraba porque Albert lo abrazaba mucho cuando dormían juntos y como era pequeño casi lo asfixiaba - reía abiertamente Stear acompañado de Albert.

_Eso no es tan cierto era por la presión Albert te abrazaba hasta dejarte sin aire - trataba de excusarse y poniendo una mirada pícara directa para Ely - Aunque talvès eso lo haga ahora con Ely – mostró una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y ojos chispeantes divertidos. Annie miró a Elizabeth con los ojos a punto de salirse y Paty casi se atora con el café.

_Ahh - Ely no sabía que responder la había agarrado desprevenida y con leve sonrojo en su rostro porque sabía que Albert si la había abrazado peor que un oso polar, Albert al ver la incomodad en Elizabeth por la pregunta se apresuró a responder por ella.

_Además Archie yo te abrazaba porque me acuerdo que de pequeño te daba miedo la oscuridad – respondió Albert con una sonrisa burlona al ver que Archie directamente estaba molestando a su novia, sabía perfectamente que Archie de pequeño fue temeroso a la oscuridad a - Y te quería proteger - si sabía que eso le había molestado a Archie no le gustaba que le mencionen su miedo a la oscuridad.

_No se te escapa nada ehhh... con tal de defender a Elizabeth - le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona pensando "Ay Albert nunca te había visto defender con tanta convicción a una mujer, ni siquiera a Eliza"

_Bueno con permiso un momento voy por un vaso de agua, esta calor me sofoca demasiado – se levantó para desconcierto de todos, se encamino al interior, estaba tensa se sentó en la cama sin fuerzas, pensó en cómo le explicaría a sus amigas que había iniciado una relación tan apresurada con un chico que apenas conocía hace unos días, talvès pensarían que estaría loca pero la verdad es que sólo el poco tiempo que conocía a Albert le bastó para enamorarse de él.

En la terraza los demás se quedaron un poco confundidos, Archie pensó que su comentario habría ofendido a Elizabeth, Annie le explico que no podía ser eso conocía muy bien a Elizabeth y sabía que le molestaba, Albert por otra parte se quedó pensativo por su mente cruzó la posibilidad de que este confundida y arrepentida de haber iniciado una relación con él así de tan apresurada y si era así no la presionaría, la quería y comenzaba a sentir algo más por ella, pero si ella no estaba de acuerdo en eso la esperaría.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Annie interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de todos ahí, no tuvo tiempo apagar el altavoz ni de contestar porque ni bien acepto la llamada la voz estruendosa de Michael le dejo callada y pasmada.

_Anabel Britter exijo una explicación ¿Cómo es posible? que mi hermana no conteste su celular la he llamado desde ayer en la tarde y no me digas que estaba sin batería porque no te creeré ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Si en este mismo momento no me dices donde esta ella, tomo el primer vuelo hacía allá y la traigo si es posible arrastrando – termino de hablar casi gritando._

Annie casi se queda sorda por el volumen de la voz, todos la miraban sorprendidos, en especial Paty que casi se ponía a rezar porque su hermano de Elizabeth era el mismo Belcebù cuando estaba amargo y lo estaba.

_Michael soy Annie espera un momento que desactivo el altavoz y te pasó con Ely – le contestó temblándole la voz, justo en ese momento Elizabeth salía y Annie casi corriendo se acercó a ella a darle el celular._

_Es tu hermano y está muy molesto, casi me rompe el tímpano – le señaló con la mano su oreja.

_Lo siento no me habré dado cuenta - sonrió apenada - Ahora vuelvo - camino a la sala y sentándose en un mueble.

Albert no pudo más que observar cuando Elizabeth se adentró a la habitación, observó a Annie y la morena estaba dándole un largo trago a su café, para aligerar los nervios.

_¿La cuida mucho?- inquirió curioso hablándola a la morena, ella bajo la taza y la coloca en la mesita, pensó por un momento la respuesta.

_Yo diría celoso si fuera por él encerraría a Ely en la habitación de la Torre más alta en el último lugar del planeta con tal de que no tenga novio - respondió irritada Annie sabía cómo era el hermano de Elizabeth.

_Wow Albert ya tienes un obstáculo - hablo Archie tratando de molestar al rubio.

_Es como todo hermano protege a su hermana, yo también hago lo mismo - contesto seguro de sí - Además no tengo ninguna mala intención con su hermana.

_Bueno en eso tienes razón - contestó Paty - Será cuestión que lo conozcas, tampoco es un ogro es buena persona - agregó Paty para aligerar la conversación, Annie rodo los ojos irritada por el comentario tranquilizador de Paty.

_Si claro no es un "ogro" – resaltó con un gesto esa palabra – Sólo un demonio, sabías que le decíamos Belcebú de chiquillas.

_Tanto así – pregunto divertido Archie, luego miró a Albert cambiando de expresión – No te la tendrás fácil, Albert estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucho la voz cantarina de Elizabeth a sus espaldas.

_De que hablan - hablo Ely sorprendiendo a todo, estaba notablemente alegre con la llamada de su hermano.

_Del ogro de tu hermano - contestó sin cohibiciones Annie.

_Hey... No llames así a mi hermanito - sentándose al lado de Albert - Es sólo que es su manera de cuidarme - sonriendo.

_Bueno no quiero ser aguafiestas... pero ya es tarde - hablo Paty mirando en su celular la hora - Y debemos irnos si no queremos que Layla y Elena se preocupen o piensen otras cosas - mirando a Annie y Ely con seriedad.

_Si tienes razón ya es tarde... tengo que irme – mirando con un dejo de tristeza a Albert, sin ganas de dejarlo ni por un momento.

_Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche... estás de acuerdo - se apresuró a contestar Albert un poco nervioso.

_Claro sería fantástico...sí - contestó Ely emocionada abrazando a Albert que la recibió sorprendido aún sentado, sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo sobre su regazo, para ella fue una acción espontanea e inocente pero para él sentirla tan cerca alteraba todos sus sentidos y su lucidez.

_Bueno que les parece si vamos a cenar los 6... – Hablo Archie mirando a Annie intensamente - Conozco un restaurante muy romántico que les encantará - sonrió mirando a todos, en especial a su hermano para que se animará.

_A mí me encantaría - hablo Stear - Tú qué opinas Paty ¿Te gustaría ir? - buscando la mirada dulce de ella.

_Si está bien - contesto ella - a las 8 ¿Les parece? – pregunto esperando la respuesta de los demás.

_Perfecto a las 8 las recogemos - respondió Albert sin retirar su mirada del rostro sonriente de Elizabeth, a la luz del sol su rostro se veía tan iluminado como el de un ángel.

_Bueno entonces nos vamos - hablo Ely dándole un beso profundo a Albert no le importaban los presentes total eran novios.

_Te quiero - le susurró Albert al terminar el beso.

_Yo también y mucho - sonriendo únicamente para él.

_Ok vamos Paty, Annie – se levantó sin ganas del regazo de Albert y espero a que sus amigas se despidieron de sus a puestos acompañantes.

_Si ya terminamos... hasta la noche Albert nos vemos - se acercó Paty y también Annie a despedirse del rubio y saliendo de la terraza no sin antes dedicarse miradas fugaces con Archie y Stear.

Dejando a los dos chicos embelesados y más que nunca enamorados, pero para Albert esta noche significaría, descubrir el verdadero amor al lado de la mujer que sin duda alguna ya la amaba y la amaría para siempre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Laila: **Querida Laila disculpa que no te haya respondido hasta ahora, bien te diré el fic "Primavera Otoñal" lo terminaré si pero llevará su tiempo ya que ahorita estoy concentrada en esta historia y en otra que próximamente la publicaremos aquí, es de autoría mí y de una amiga se llama "Amnesia de Amor" y estoy segura que te encantará, gracias por tus comentarios de todo corazón. Saludos cariñosos!

**Lady Yen: **Amiga si se pone muy interesante y espérate los demás capítulos estarán ardientes! Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Elizabeth, Paty y Annie ya fuera el hotel se detuvieron un momento a tomar aire y las tres con sonrisas radiantes, emocionadas como chiquillas, hasta que Annie rompió el silencio casi gritando.

_Es cierto ahora que recuerdo no creo que tengamos algo adecuado para la cena - con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

_Ahora que lo dices en nuestra agenda no teníamos pensado que nos invitaran a cenar tres guapos chicos - contestó Eli sonriendo y mirando a ambas.

_De acuerdo iremos de compras pero después de almorzar... la verdad que tengo un tremendo apetito hoy - habló Paty tocándose el estómago con las dos manos ante el asombro de las dos chicas.

_Pero Paty hace poco acabamos de desayunar - habló Annie abriendo los ojos con exageración.

_Ya no hagan alboroto y vámonos de una vez al hotel porque de seguro Layla y Elena ya deben de estar preguntándose en donde están porque dolor de cabeza no tienes - miro a Annie - Y tú acompañándola a descansar no estas - mirando a Paty - Así que ya vámonos.

Elizabeth paró un taxi con destino al hotel "Avalon Acapulco", el trayecto fue entre pláticas y risas, claro bromas por parte de Annie y Elizabeth y también no perdieron tiempo para pensar en el tipo de vestido que iban a llevar esa noche tan especial para ellas que sería inolvidable.

* * *

Albert, Archie y Stear ya solos en la habitación, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Albert se encontraba con la mirada desde la terraza observaba el mar en descanso con suaves olas, tratando de saber en qué momento esa chica de hermosos ojos oscuros se había metido tanto en su ser desde el primer momento en que la viò, fue algo nuevo que creció dentro de su ser en su corazón , nunca había sentido algo así por una chica , es cierto como todo joven habían despertado su interés ciertas chicas pero no pasaba de ahí con Eliza fue algo más que interés habían durado más pero él ya lo tenía definido lo que era ...Soló un capricho tonto hacía Eliza nadie se comparaba a Elizabeth porque no tenía comparación al lado de ella se sentía completo como nunca antes , se sentía feliz con ganas de vivir, de seguir en el vacío mundo de negocios , con ella a su lado sería capaz de todo así el mundo este contra él , mientras ella esté a su lado con eso bastaría , estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella , había encontrado el amor , de pronto en su rostro se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa .

_ ¿Amas a Elizabeth? - inquirió Archie siendo demasiado directo sacándolo abruptamente de su estado.

_¿Por qué preguntas eso? - contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

_Bueno tengo que decir que jamás... Eh nunca te he visto así con una chica... ni siquiera con Eliza - contestó con tono calmado.

_Lo que siento no se compara con lo que tenía con Eliza sólo fue un capricho - regresó la mirada a la vista de la terraza - Lo que siento por Elizabeth no pensé sentirlo ahora... esa chiquilla me ha enamorado como jamás pensé estarlo - regresando la mirada a Archie con una mirada calmada - La amo .

_En serio ¿Pero no crees que es muy apresurado? - preguntó Stear que hasta el momento se había quedado callado escuchando atento la conversación.

_Sé que es apresurado pero esto que siento no lo puedo detener es como nos cuenta mi padre - miró a ambos - Cuando encontró a mi madre y la viò a los ojos sintió que esa mujer sería el amor de su vida - sonriendo los tres - Ahora se de lo que nos hablaba y yo que pensaba que era imposible.

_Pero ahora lo ves el gran Albert Ardley - habló Archie levantando las manos con admiración en tono dramático - Atrapado por una chiquilla de 21 años... Y ahora que ¿Le pedirás matrimonio? - riendo a carcajadas.

_Pienso hablar con sus padres - respondió tranquilo - Tú no te quedas atrás - habló sonriendo Albert después de darle un golpe en un hombro a Archie - Una chiquilla también te ha hecho renunciar a tu profesión de casanova - riendo con Stear - Quién lo diría.

_Que puedo decir la fuerza del amor - sonriendo - Y nose que de que te ríes mucho hermano tu posición no es diferente a la mía - ahora si riéndose a carcajadas por ver a su hermano cerrar la boca y parar de reírse.

_Si y no lo niego - cambiando de tema - Albert no creó que a sus padres les agrade que venga de un viaje y con novio - mirando a Albert serio.

_No lo podemos esconder sería desleal además eso lo tengo que hablar con ella aún.

_Eso me parece bien y bueno ya dejando las relaciones sentimentales a un lado - habló Stear levantándose del mueble - Tengo hambre así que almorcemos no lo hacemos hace mucho.

_Si tienes razón extraño eso - habló el rubio poniéndose de pie, seguido de Archie.

Los tres primos salieron con rumbo al restaurante del hotel donde conversaron de esos bellos recuerdos de pequeños y tantas experiencias compartidas en su niñez y adolescencia.

* * *

Las chicas ya habían llegado al hotel y aún no dejaban de sonreír, fueron directo al cuarto de Annie donde de seguro ya estarían Layla y Elena listas para interrogarlas. Entraron sonrientes a la habitación y vieron a Elena y Layla sentadas en los muebles de la entrada mirándose entre todas como si trataran de esconder una travesura.

_Elena se levantó del mueble y acercándose a Annie con los ojos entrecerrados - Para estar con un terrible dolor de cabeza - mirándola de pies a cabeza - Te veo de muy buen ánimo - enarco una ceja y la miro fijamente.

_Si y tienes razón Elena - habló Eli acercándose a Elena y colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella - No me quería venir sola así que llame a Paty para que me recogiera y ella me dijo que estaba con Annie que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza - sin dejar de mirar a Layla - Y entonces le digo ven con ella que acá le doy una aspirina en verdad no quería molestarlas a ustedes porque Paty me dijo que estaban disfrutando el paseo.

_Pero debieron de avisarnos - habló Layla que se había quedado sentada y acercándose a ellas - Ya nos empezábamos a preocupar porque no contestabas las llamadas - mirando a Paty.

_Lo sentimos pero ya no importa eso - habló Eli acercándose a Elena y Layla y abrazándolas notablemente emocionada ante asombro de las dos - Ahora ya estamos juntas las cinco... así que vamos almorzar que Paty es capaz de comerse un lechoncito en estos momentos si no lo hacemos - empujando a ambas chicas fuera de la habitación pero deteniéndose y mirándolas - Ah cierto necesitamos su ayuda más tarde de acuerdo – sonrientes.

Las chicas sin más demora almorzaron como lo hacían de adolescentes hablando de cosas triviales gustos por la moda y haciendo de vez en cuando bromas , terminaron de almorzar y les pidieron de favor a Elena y Layla que las acompañaran a comprar vestidos adecuados para una cena a lo que ellas accedieron pero no sin antes que les contaran con todo detalle cómo es que estaban invitadas a una cena ... a lo que ellas sólo respondieron que cuando fueron a recoger a Eli estaban los primos de Albert y de forma educada les pidieron que los acompañen a una cena con motivo de conocerse mejor claro con buenas intenciones a lo que ellas solo asintieron emocionadas por las tres chicas citadas .

_Lista de ves hermosa Elizabeth... lista para conquistar el mundo - habló sonriente Elena al ver su obra maestra terminada en Elizabeth. Ella le había escogido el vestido y maquillado y claro también peinado.

_Wow - exclamó emocionada Eli - Al verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero y observando cada de talle del vestido , su maquillaje y delicado peinado - Elizabeth llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color Azul Marino , ceñido al cuerpo acentuando su pequeña cintura y sus caderas , con dos delgados tirantes en los hombros , con un escote en V que acentuaba su busto ,llevaba también un maquillaje en tonos suaves con las pestañas bien definidas y su cabello ondeado a los costados - Gracias Elena - dándole una abrazo .

_De nada con esto mínimo debe pedirte matrimonio - habló Elena y viendo el asombro en la cara de Eli y sin querer soltando una carcajada - Es broma tonta - pasándole un brazo por los hombros - Pero si con esto caerá rendido a tus pies eso sí – le mostró una sonrisa con confianza.

_Ok chicas mucha confraternidad pero ya van a ser las 6 y mejor vamos bajando - habló Annie que salía del dormitorio a donde se encontraban ellas que era el cuarto de Elena . Annie llevaba un atrevido vestido rojo con escote palabra de honor que acentuaba muy bien su busto tenía un lazo en la cintura y con una caída en corte princesa se veía muy coqueta, con el cabello recogido en la nuca, mostrando su delgado y delicado cuello.

_Te ves lindísima Annie... ya quiero ver a Archie - sonrió emocionada Elizabeth mirando minuciosamente a Annie.

_Si ya quiero ver la cara de Albert también - habló Paty saliendo del cuarto de Annie. Paty llevaba un sobrio vestido negro con cuello recto , el vestido le acentuaba bien las curvas , arriba de las rodillas , era sobrio tal como la personalidad de Paty y llevaba un ligero maquillaje oscuro estaba preciosa .

_Paty te ves preciosa - habló Layla que de impresionada hasta el último pelo de ver así a Paty.

_Gracias las tres nos vemos lindas y ahora si ya bajemos ...En serio gracias chicas sin ustedes no hubiéramos logrado todo esto - habló Paty mirando a Layla y Elena y dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambas a lo que ellas solo respondieron con un Suerte entonces las tres chicas salieron no sin antes Elizabeth y Annie tomar sus respectivos abrigos .

Las chicas bajaron sin más demora Eli sabía de sobra que Albert era muy puntual y como lo pensaba ahí ya estaban ese trío de bellos, guapos y corpulentos hombres esperándolas se veían guapísimos, Albert con un traje de sastre impecable negro , camisa blanca y corbata negra , Archie con un traje azul marino , camisa blanca y corbata del mismo Color del saco , Stear un poco más Sport con un saco Beige y pantalón marrón y sólo camisa blanca sin corbata se veía arrebatador para Paty , cada uno con su respectivo auto estacionado . Al encontrarse hicieron los respectivos saludos, no sin antes Stear por su parte hacerle un merecido cumplido a Paty, en presencia de todos y ocasionándole un sonrojo notorio a la chica que solo correspondió con una sonrisa. Y Archie no se quedó atrás siendo galante con Annie.

Albert también se acercó a Elizabeth y le susurró "Te ves preciosa" a lo que ella solo pensó " y Aún no has visto lo demás". Cada uno subió al auto correspondiente de su acompañante y con destino al restaurante de comida francesa recién inaugurado de nombre "BON APPÉTIT" .

_ ¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir? - preguntó curiosa Elizabeth a Albert que se encontraba manejando concentrado en la autopista.

_Al restaurante de comida francesa Bon Apetite - contestó Albert acentuando el dejo de los franceses - ¿Te agrada? - mirándola sonriente.

_Claro me encanta la comida francesa... con mi papá vamos a comer solos los dos - le correspondió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba hasta la más oscura noche. Albert se quedó por un momento observando el perfil delicado y sensual de Elizabeth, sus labios carnosos y curvilíneos pos los que tenía unas irremediables ganas de besar.

_Bueno entonces creó que ya llegamos - es estacionó después que Archie ya que el manejaba delante de ellos para conducirlos por el camino.

Albert bajo del carro y dio la vuelta como todo un caballero a abrirle la puerta no sin antes darle un beso que ya se lo tenían bien reservado desde que subieron al auto , no soportaba mucho tiempo sin probar la gloria de sus labios.

_Bueno este es el restaurante ¿Qué les parece? - mirando a todos reunidos con una amplia sonrisa. El restaurante era de una altura impresionante de mármol blanco con dos pilares en las esquinas con estilo romano y en la parte superior bien grande el nombre BON APPÉTIT, rodeado por árboles frondosos de espesa vegetación muy ambientado al estilo romano.

_Está increíble pero estás seguro que es un restaurante francés más parece italiano - pregunto Stear curioso tocándose la barbilla con la mano.

_Eso es justo lo que quería yo dos culturas en un mismo lugar - mirando a Stear – Nuestro padre es el dueño y yo lo diseñe.

_Bueno antes de que le preguntes como lo hizo mejor entremos - interrumpió Albert tomando de la mano a Ely e ingresando y ella quedando maravillada ante todos los detalles perfectos del lugar las discretas luces asemejadas al atardecer que se encontraban colocadas en la pared las mesas de cena se encontraban alrededor de un gran salón que era iluminado por un increíble y majestuoso candelabro de araña que se encontraba colgado en medio del salón , todo estaba perfecto con ese aire a romanticismo , lo mismo pasó con Annie se quedó admirada por tanto lujo a Paty no tanto ya estaba acostumbrada a esos lugares en los tantos viajes de su madre que ella acompañaba .

_Esta nuestra mesa - dirigiéndose a Annie - Para mí siempre hay una disponible - sonriendo .

_Me ayudas - le habló a Archie sacándose el abrigo y dejando al descubierto el hermoso vestido rojo y coqueto para deleite de los ojos de él que soló atino a sonreír nervioso y a decirle "Te ves espectacular" , a lo que ella satisfecha con una sonrisa tomo asiento ayudada por él .

_ ¿Te gusta el lugar? - Preguntó Stear que hasta ese momento se había quedado mudo observando a Paty.

_Claro es muy romántico... me agrada mucho - contestó con una sonrisa, observando cada detalle del salón con marcado interés.

_Archie ¿Dónde está Albert? - preguntó Stear a Archie que se encontraba entretenido explicándole cada punto del lugar a Annie.

_En la entrada lo interceptaron unos socios de su padre... ni en Acapulco se puede alejar de los negocios - soltando un suspiro y regresando la mirada a Annie.

_Tú tienes la culpa por traernos acá - atrayendo la atención de Archie - Dónde toda la alta sociedad de México y de casualidad los socios de su padre vengan acá - mirando a Archie enarcando una ceja.

_Yo no tengo la culpa es una cena Benéfica para recaudar fondos es algo de buen corazón y ellos sólo han venido a apoyar – le contesto aclarando a su hermano con decisión.

Albert y Elizabeth los habían detenido unos socios de Albert a lo que él los tuvo que atender lo más rápido que puedo, Elizabeth se quedó asombrada de la actitud seria y decidida que él tomaba frente a esos hombres nada comparado con la actitud que él tenía con ella. Finalmente pudo terminar.

_Listo - sonriendo y tomando la barbilla de ella con una mano y depositándole un beso en su tersa frente - Disculpa pero a veces ocurren estos percances

_No te preocupes lo entiendo a mi padre también le pasa – sonrió reconfortándolo.

_Ahora si mi querida dama me haría el placer de acompañarme en esta velada – ofrecio su brazo caballerosamente.

_Sería un placer caballero - le dedicó una sonrisa entrelazando su brazo al de él y juntos acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

_Hasta que por fin te pudiste quitar a esos hombres de encima - Le habló Stear a Albert cuando ya se encontraban cerca.

_Si lo hice lo más rápido que pude - sonriendo

_Albert me ayudas - le habló Eli quien se disponía a quitar el abrigo delgado a lo que Albert sólo atino y se quedó hipnotizado al contemplar el hermoso vestido que ceñido a su cuerpo resaltaba muy bien las curvas femeninas y le inspiraban deseos de amarla, se quedó sin aliento a lo que Archie al ver divertido eso se acercó con disimulo a él diciendo "Cierra la boca no vaya a ser que se te caiga la quijada" sonriendo divertido.

_Estás espectacular – le hablo el rubio de cerca a Elizabeth - Seré el hombre más envidiado de esta velada - retirando la silla para que se siente y el sentándose a su costado.

_Todas estamos hermosas - le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

_No seas modesta... Para mi tú eres la más hermosa - dándole un delicado beso en los labios .

_Y para mi tú eres el más guapo de esta velada - dedicándose sonrisas.

Llegó la hora de ordenar a lo que Archie, conocedor de un plato exquisito le recomendó un plato en especial a Elizabeth. Albert le recomendó el plato Wiener Schnitzel que contenía una rebanada fina de carne de ternera en una mezcla de harina de trigo, pan rallado y huevo batido acompañado de ensalada de lechuga, tomate y rodajas de limón muy agradable al paladar.

_Está riquísimo - le hablo a Albert - Nunca lo había probado. Annie también exclamó lo sabroso que se encontraba el Paté foi Grasse agradandolé a Archie. Paty también más se dedicó a conversar con Stear, durante un buen tiempo estuvieron conversando, haciendo bromas. Hasta que un caballero tomo la palabra por el micrófono lo reconoció de inmediato Archie, un amigo de su padre se seguro el organizador de la cena para la recaudación.

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros para mí es un placer , contar con su presencia en este acto de colaboración con quienes más necesitan ... es algo admirable de su parte, siempre es bueno contribuir con una granito de arena, nosotros que somos afortunados de nuestra condición y bueno dar inicio al baile de esta velada que ya deben de estar ansiosos las parejas de jóvenes no se preocupen que en este momento ya podrán disfrutarlo - se escucharon unas risas - Bueno entonces invito a los jóvenes y sus parejas a la pista y a bailar ...Gracias por su apoyo y que disfruten la velada" - finalizó sonriente seguido por aplausos .

_Entonces señorita me concedería esta pieza - Albert se había levantado y extendiéndole el brazo a Elizabeth que con una sonrisa acepto la invitación de él guiada al centro del salón. Los demás esperarían la siguiente canción esta era para ellos.

Elizabeth y Albert ya en medio del salón con varias parejas de jóvenes atentos a la canción a sonar.

_Todos se ven tan enamorados - habló Elizabeth mirándolo totalmente enamorada.

_Tanto como tú y yo, aunque creó que nosotros más - sonrió divertido colocando su manos en la pequeña cintura y las manos de ella en su hombro, de casualidad al tocar su cuello sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo estremecía y para ella no era diferente sentir sus manos en su cintura, como la acariciaba suavemente era una tortura, hasta que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos pos la música dejándose llevar.

Albert acercó sus labios al oído de ella y comenzó a cantar en susurros la canción traduciéndola para ella, la famosa canción de Michael Bolton - I PROMISE YOU.

Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él por su altura y escuchaba totalmente enamorada cada palabra que él le dedicaba.

*TE PROMETERÉ, SI TE LO PROMETO

TE AMARÉ POR TODA LA VIDA

TE AMARÉ CADA DÍA Y NOCHE

SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA TI

ESTARÉ EN TUS BRAZOS, TÚ ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN

TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE, LO PROMETO

ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, NUESTRA VIDA ENTERA

NO HAY NADA QUE YO, NO HAGA

CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, TE LO PROMETO

TOMARÉ TU MANO, Y ENTENDEREMOS

DAME TODAS TUS ESPERANZAS Y SUEÑOS

ENSÉÑAME LO QUE EL AMOR PUEDE HACER

CUALQUIER VIDA ES MUCHO PARA TI

YO ESTARÉ A TU LADO, PARA SECAR LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE DERRAMES

No hacía falta decírselo ellos ya lo sabían se amaban, Albert la abrazaba con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo la atraía más a él, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de amarla pero no haría nada para no asustarla, se conformaba con tenerla cerca, sentirla, quererla.

OH, SIEMPRE ESTARÉ EN TUS BRAZOS

Y SIEMPRE SERÁS LA LLAMA

EN MI CORAZÓN

Elizabeth sentía por su cercanía con él, como una explosión de miles de emociones y sentimientos, se sentía completa... lo amaba eso ya estaba claro él había llegado para cambiar su vida, a su lado se sentía protegida quería que la amará.

TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE, LO PROMETO

ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, NUESTRA VIDA ENTERA

NO HAY NADA QUE YO, NO HAGA

CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, TE LO PROMETO

NO HAY NADA EN ESTE MUNDO QUE NO PUEDA HACER

TE LO PROMETO

Al terminar la canción ambos se sonrieron se fundieron en ambas miradas ella en el Azul como el destello del cielo y el en esas dulces ojos color noche.

_Te amo - le dijo Albert mirándola fijamente - Desde que te conocí ya no hago mas que pensar en ti, sé que eres la persona la cuál mi padre siempre dice que será el amor de tu vida que desde que la vez en el fondo de ti mismo lo sabes y esa persona eres tú te amo y se... - Elizabeth solo miraba fijamente los ojos del rubio notando sinceridad y antes de que continúe lo detuvo dándole un beso tan ansiado por ella y cargado de pasión y deseo.

_Abandonando los labios de él - Yo también te amo y sé que esto es apresurado... pero tú eres la persona por la que espere te amo Albert Ardley y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca - le contestó sonriendo acariciando con su mano la mejilla de él, habló con tanto sentimiento que no puedo evitar que intrusas lágrimas se asomaran por esos dulces ojos que a él le encantaban

Tan inmersos estaban en su declaración de sentimientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya había comenzado otra canción a lo que ambos se sonrieron.

_Creó que es mejor irnos - le habló mirándola a los ojos fijamente con dulzura con esa mirada que era sólo para ella - Quiero estar sólo contigo.

_Si ya disfruté mucho... yo también quiero a mi novio para mi solita... Aunque - mirando traviesa a Albert - No me haya dicho que se su novia el insensato - esquivando la mirada de él.

_Estás segura - tomando con una mano el mentón de ella y levantando su mirada al ver su respuesta de asentimiento - Entonces señorita Elizabeth Picasso me haría el hombre más feliz si aceptara ser mi novia - sonriendo y notando que la chica se quedaba sin respuesta

_No losé es muy difícil decidirme - actuando pensativa mirando a todos lados - Ya lo tengo sí aceptó joven Albert Ardley - con una sonrisa iluminada con la dulzura de sus ojos esa sonrisa que sólo era para él que lo volvía loco.

_No sabe cuán feliz me hace señorita - rodeando la cintura con sus largos y fuertes brazos dándole un apasionado beso en los labios en medio del salón que algunos presentes cerca de ellos vieron con asombro - Bueno este no es el mejor lugar así que mejor nos vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos – la tomo de la cintura con una mano y no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa amable a las damas espectadoras del beso a quienes les saco más de un suspiro y así se acercaron al grupo, donde las dos parejas alegres contaban sus anécdotas vividas entre risas a lo que ellos solo avisaron que ya se iban porque el cansancio ya se presentaba , Elizabeth solo les dijo que las llamaría en la mañana a lo que ellas solo asintieron y traviesas le contestaron "Diviértete" con cierta picardía en sus palabras . Archie y Stear ya presentían porque eso de retirarse tan temprano pero se alegraban por ellos.

**Continuará...**

El otro capítulo estará mas ardiente!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola queridas amigas! este capítulo me costó mucho la verdad no soy una experta para describir escenas de la intimidad así que espero este presentable y les agrade :)_

* * *

**C****APITULO XI**

Para los demás la velada continuaba, Stear no dejaba de molestar a Archie quien también le seguía el juego, Paty y Annie sólo reían ante los comentarios, así que Archie como pudo cambio el tema para no ser el blanco de las burlas pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina que ya había observado a las jóvenes desde un lugar del salón y al reconocerlas se acercó de inmediato.

_Anabel y Patricia que alegría verlas - exclamó una voz cerca de Annie quién volteó el rostro guiándose hacia aquella voz, la reconoció de inmediato junto con Paty quién se apresuró a exclamar emocionada.

_Giordano no lo puedo creer - habló Paty casi gritando asombrando a los caballeros sentados en la mesa ante la efusividad con la que saludo al hombre cerca de ellas.

_El mismo que viste y calza – Giordano la atrajo a él en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo con un tierno beso en la mejilla - Pero mírate estás hermosa - girándola para observarla completamente - Hace de cuando te deje, de verdad has crecido - hablo sonriente.

_Giordano que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - hablo Annie que hasta el momento sólo se encontraba callada viendo el saludo afectuoso de sus amigos.

_Lo mismo digo Anabel - acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole un abrazo bien recibido por ella ante la incomodidad mal disimulada de Archie - Están preciosas las dos.

_Tu también seguro sigues robando suspiros - comento riendo. Giordano Marchesi era un viejo amigo de la infancia de Elizabeth, Annie y Paty que por razones familiares residía en Italia con sus padres. Giordano siempre fue de carácter alegre y carismático , era alto tanto como Archie de complexión atlética por jugar mucho basquetbol , tenía unos expresivos y alegres ojos color verdes y su cabello de hermoso color negro azabache y en su rostro una gran sonrisa

_Y por lo que veo ustedes también - miro sobre los hombros de Annie a la mesa donde se encontraban Archie y Stear bebiendo de sus copas.

_Oh que tonta - habló Annie soltando un suspiro - Disculpen mi educación - captando la atención de Archie y Stear - Les presento a Giordano Marchesi es un gran amigo de nosotras y de Elizabeth – los presento sonriente.

_Es un gusto conocerlos caballeros y ver que están en buena compañía estas niñas preciosas – le extendió la mano a Stear que acepto amable.

_Alistear Cornwell un gusto... pero ya que estamos en confianza llámame Stear no me gustan las formalidades - contestó con semblante amable, Giordano le había agradado.

_De acuerdo Entonces dime Giordano... tampoco me agradan - y extendiéndole la mano a Archie que la aceptó no sin antes someterlo a su escrutinio.

_Soy Archivald Cornwell... somos hermanos - habló mirando a Stear - ... Pero sólo dime Archie me agrada más ese nombre - tratando de ser amable.

_De acuerdo Archie , Stear disculpen por interrumpirles así la velada , pero hace mucho no veo a mis amigas y me emociones verlas justamente aquí - mirando a ambas con una sonrisa radiante - Pero no se preocupen por mi yo además ya me retiro vine con mis padres y ya debo regresar ... Annie , Paty - mirando sonriente a ambas - Yo las contacto llamaré a Elizabeth para conversar y por ahí salir a pasear - tomando las manos de Paty - Dile a Elizabeth que la quiero mucho y claro a ustedes también – se dieron un abrazo de grupo los tres despidiéndose .

_Archie, Stear fue un placer conocerlos y ver que estás damitas están en excelente compañía ahora si me tengo que ir - de ambos hermanos se despidió sonriente y de las chicas con una hasta pronto, hasta que se alejó de la mesa perdiéndose en la multitud de los presentes en el salón.

_Agradable su amigo - habló Stear al ver que se quedaron un poco apenadas por la rápida despedida.

_Si nuestro gran amigo de la infancia... claro primero lo fue de Eli... Ella nos lo presento y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables hasta que tuvo que viajar con sus padres a Italia por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre - contestó una Annie tratándose de animarse

_Si claro mi hermano Alistear también estuvo separados de nosotros por trabajo - contestó Archie dándole un sorbo a su copa.

_Bueno no nos pongamos melancólicos y mejor hay que festejar que ahora estamos juntos - hablo Stear tratando de animar a todos, a lo cual respondieron animados poniendo sus mejores sonrisas continuaron la velada entre comentario, bromas, risas y también acercándose al salón a bailar cierta pieza que les agradaba.

* * *

Elizabeth y Albert ya se encontraban la habitación de él, en ella era palpable su nerviosismo durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el auto el trato de aligerarlo haciendo comentarios que le dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth entro a la habitación seguida de él que se detuvo a quitarse el saco y colocarlo en un perchero cerca a la puerta, ella viò que la cama se encontraba pulcramente tendida con sábanas blancas con apenas visibles bordados, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras sólo iluminada con la tenue luz de la luna que ingresaba como un manto por el ventanal.

Albert la rodeó con sus brazos lentamente acercándola a él y con sus manos tomando el rostro de ella, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en una suave caricia. Sus manos le acariciaron los brazos luego la espalda para después recrearse por esta, buscando la cremallera con que podría deshacerse de la tela del vestido que separaba su piel de la de él. Cuando ella sintió que comenzaba a desvestirla se puso tensa.

_Tranquila - murmuró con un tono bajo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de besar su cuello. Pudo sentir como se estremecía y la amó por ello.

Las manos de él se paseaban por la recta espalda, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel dedicándole suaves besos en el cuello que le producían miles de sensaciones en ella que no sabía cómo controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón . Albert al verla incapaz de moverse tomó las manos de ella y las llevó a su pecho indicándole que le quitará la camisa. Ella dudó un momento, sintiendo una fuerte vergüenza ante la perspectiva de desnudarlo. Él se limitaba a mirarla, esperando con paciencia. Debía darle espacio, no forzarla. Con las manos temblorosas, se atrevió a desabrochar un botón lentamente, pues le costaba coordinar sus movimientos de puro nerviosismo, para después seguir con el segundo, el tercero... Pareció tomar cierta soltura, deshaciéndose de la camisa rápidamente hasta dejarla entreabierta, mostrando el cuidado torso de él. Hasta ahí llegó su atrevimiento, deteniéndose en la duda de si continuar. Albert al ver la duda en ella, tomó su mano para internarla él mismo en la calidez de su pecho, dirigiéndola para que recorriese sus pectorales, bajando lentamente. Ella tragó saliva, casi extasiada y nerviosa.

La soltó para dejar que explorase por sí misma, retirándose por completo la camisa, y llevó sus dedos a la tela del vestido que aún la cubría a ella , retirándola con gran maestría para dejar que cayese al suelo separándose un poco de ella , descubriendo el cuerpo curvilíneo , observando la blanca piel nívea de sus pechos generosos desde la primera vez que la viò no pudo evitar admirar esa parte de ella , la fina y pequeña cintura que daba la sensación de ser frágil y las contorneadas piernas su cuerpo le pareció increíblemente hermoso buscó la mirada de ella notando en su rostro un leve sonrojo reflejaba dulzura en ella , la atrajo hacía él tomándola en brazos para recostarla en la cama con delicadeza colocándose encima con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla .

Aproximó sus labios a los de ella para besarla con demandante pasión ella le correspondió acariciando su rostro, paseando una de sus manos por el cabello rubio, y después comenzó a descender por su cuello, recreándose en sus intenciones, para llegar hasta su pecho. Aquí se detuvo un tanto, acompañándose con las manos para atraerla con sus labios tomó unos de los pechos brindándole suaves caricias Elizabeth no pudo evitar un leve gemido ante el contacto con sus labios un estremecimiento que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. Albert atravesó su vientre con sus labios dejando un camino de saliva a su paso sobre el que su aliento se convertía en una delicia estremecedora. Sobrepasó su tierno ombligo para llegar a una zona que la puso realmente tensa y con sus manos terminó de retirarle la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, complaciéndose en sus tímidas reacciones. Ambos exploraron sus torsos, maravillándose el uno con el otro, acostumbrándose a sus cuerpos. El placer que aquello le producía a Albert iba en aumento, apretándole ya en los pantalones. Se aproximó a ella cuanto pudo, rozando su pecho con el de ella, sintiendo el agradable calor sobre su piel retomando el beso con pasión reflejada en su mirada.

Elizabeth ya sin cohibiciones y con ansias , notando la reacción que produjo en el cuerpo de él que ya se hacía notar , llevó sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón desabrochándolo , él la ayudo a facilitarle el trabajo quedando sin nada que lo pueda cubrir , ella observo todo el fuerte y tonificado pecho que ya había podido tocar , el fuerte abdomen que bien podría ser una escultura griega , las largas y atléticas piernas que dejaban libre el notorio miembro erguido que al verlo se tensó, un pequeño gritito de asombro escapo de los labios de la joven, Albert no sabía si reír o detenerse pero Elizabeth lo llenaba de una alegría y anhelo que no había sentido hasta ahora.

_Albert tienes que saber que yo... - habló casi en un susurró siendo interrumpida por él que ya lo intuía.

_Shhh... - puso sus dedos sobre los labios de ella – Lo sé.

Acarició sus piernas antes de separarlas llevando sus manos a la intimidad de ella produciendo un leve gemido en ella, comprobando que ya estaba preparada para él. Como si se tratase de una rosa con delicadeza dirigió su órgano viril a la entrada de ella que al sentir al intruso trató de cerrar las piernas por instinto , Albert para tranquilizarla acaricio su mejilla dándole un beso profundo , ella lo abrazaba como si de aferrarse a la vida se tratará y a la vez comenzó a introducirse lentamente en ella con suavidad hasta que puedo notar una dificultad que lo hizo detenerse entendiendo , así que de nuevo entró pero con más fuerza en ella sintiendo como se estremecía debajo de él con un grito apenas audible de ella que se aferró a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda . Se detuvo inmediatamente al ver como un hilillo de sangre carmesí escapada del interior de ella.

_Lo ciento si te lastime - le habló preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

_Estoy bien - brindándole una sonrisa que le podría iluminar hasta las noches más oscuras.

Él se detuvo un momento para que ella se acostumbrará a él, y notando que ya podía continuar , él comenzó con lentitud el movimiento cadencioso para que se pudiera acoplar a él acariciando su cintura y caderas , Elizabeth al ver que el dolor desapareció y lo reemplazaba un placer irreconocible en su interior lo acompaño en sus movimientos que se volvieron sincronizados en una vaivén que los envolvía en una atmósfera llenándolos de un calor que Albert jamás había tenido en ninguna de sus experiencias con compañeras esto era muy diferente porque ella era la mujer que ama .

Elizabeth soltaba cada vez más fuertes gemidos , sus gemidos incontrolados, incluso mientras la besaba, le parecían tan excitantes, tan inspiradores , sus cuerpos se bañaban en un sudor que perlaba sus cuerpo por el reflejo de la luna, hicieron el amor como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Juntos llegaron a la cima del placer dejándose caer lentamente sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos, apoyo sus labios sobre la frente de ella apretándolos en un beso, acabo dentro de ella soltando su esencia que le provoco un leve calor y placer en su interior al ser liberada, por un momento ambos se quedaron quietos respirando agitados, Albert levanto el rostro y clavo su mirada en el rostro aun enrojecido de ella, Elizabeth retiró las hebras doradas que se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor notando la respiración agitada de él , Albert para no apoyar todo su peso en ella decidió salir de ella y recostarse a su costado cansado pero aún le quedaba fuerzas para atraerla en una abrazo acercándola hacía él.

_Te amo como no te lo imaginarías nunca - habló tratando de calmar su respiración y acariciando su espalda.

_Yo te amo más – respondió y le diò un fugaz beso en los labios - Y mejor descansa que te veo muy agitado demasiado esfuerzo - soltó una risita nerviosa ante su comentario.

_Un esfuerzo que lo valió y prometo que con gusto lo haría todas las noches del resto de mi vida contigo – contestó sonriente y sello su promesa con un beso en la frente de ella, por un momento más admiro el rostro de ella para luego dejarse llevar por un sueño profundo agradable que hizo que su respiración se escuchara calmada.

Elizabeth no pudo concebir completamente el sueño después de lo que había sucedido le resultó muy difícil , ella con sus amigas desde adolescentes siempre habían hablado de su primera vez y como les gustaría que sin duda lo harían con el hombre al que amen , se sintió plena y desbordante de felicidad porque lo que sucedió fue más de lo que puedo imaginarse y se había entregado al hombre que ahora amaba más que a si vida, con ese pensamiento ya entrada la media noche recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él que ya subía y bajaba lentamente por su respirar y se sumergió en un sueño placentero con una sonrisa en el rostro .

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Chicas gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios y seguir mi historia! saludos y bendiciones!**


End file.
